Provócame
by Mary Yuet
Summary: "Coqueteando junto a él" así empieza la canción, y ¿una loca historia de amor?, ¡los invito a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen - sólo juego con ellos imaginándome que soy escritora jeje- son de la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi **

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

Era un sábado a mediodía, y cierta rubia se encontraba en una cafetería, la mujer platicaba animadamente con el dependiente del establecimiento, un hombre alto, rubio, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes.

-Entonces Serena que te parece si el domingo de la próxima semana nos vamos a dar una vuelta al parque de diversiones-

-Andrew ya te dije que no tengo con quien ir-

-¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?-

-Pues que simplemente no quiero hacer mal tercio- espeto la rubia

-Ya sabes que a Lita no le molestara que vayas, incluso ustedes ya eran amigas desde antes de que las conociera, ¿o no?-

-Cierto, pero no el hecho de que seamos amigas, no incluye que al novio lo debamos compartir-

-¡Ay Serena! Que cosas dices, tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya tiempo, y por ti es que la conozco a ella- con un suspiro el joven prosiguió- Está bien, te propongo algo, ¿porque no invitas a Mina?-

Enarcando una ceja la ojiazul le contesto -¿Esa es tu gran solución? ¿No recuerdas la última vez que fuimos?-

_Flash back_

_Por el parque de diversiones se paseaban tres mujeres, un par de rubias de nombre Serena y Mina, además de una castaña de nombre Lita, a esta última la acompañaba su novio Andrew._

_Era un domingo, tenía tiempo que ya no habían salido juntos, y está vez hicieron planes para poder pasar un buen día disfrutando, además de que lo utilizarían como un buen remedio para el stress._

_Eran como las tres de la tarde, y se habían subido a todos los juegos que en su camino encontraron, desde una rueda de la fortuna, columpios voladores, el carrusel, la montaña rusa y otros más, hasta al último que decidieron subir, a un juego de nombre "splash" el cual tiene un tipo de bote con varios asientos en fila, el cual __sube por un colina con cadena, para después caer a un lago artificial creando una ola de más de 10 metros de altura, razón por la cual los cuatro jóvenes bajaron empapados de pies a cabeza; como el día era caluroso, decidieron que sería buena idea sentarse en unas sillas con mesa que había a un costado, donde los visitantes descansaban un poco o degustaban algún refrigerio, y así tomarían una soda disfrutando de la sensación que el sol les otorgaba al empezar a secar sus ropas._

_Andrew tomo de la mano a Lita, Serena y Mina se tomaron del brazo y así juntos se dirigieron al puesto de las golosinas. Andrew y Lita, pidieron una soda de limón grande, además de un bote de palomitas a las que Andrew les echo una gran cantidad de salsa picante, saliendo de la fila se acercaron y se iban a dar un beso mientras las otras dos chicas se disponían a hacer su pedido, cuando por la bocina una señorita hablaba:_

_-Se les invita a todos nuestros visitantes a que disfruten de la presentación que en este momento dará inicio en la explanada del pueblo moderno y la cual está a cargo del famoso grupo ¡Tree Lights!-_

_Mina emocionada le pregunto a Serena ¿Vamos? Y sin esperar respuesta jalo del brazo a Serena, sin percatarse de sus movimientos se dirigieron a dicho lugar._

_La euforia que había en el lugar era sorprendente, las decenas de chicas que se encontraban en ese lugar, entre ellas Serena y Mina, no paraban de gritar y coreaban cada canción; Mina a rempujones había logrado que entraran al lugar atestado de mujeres y así logrando una buena posición en la zona delantera dónde veían de cerca a los integrantes del grupo; ya era la última canción que interpretaban cuando el vocalista miro hacia donde se encontraban Serena y Mina, en uno de sus movimientos de interpretación las señalo y les guiño un ojo, provocando la alegría de este par que gritaron aún más fuerte. Ya terminado el show el grupo se despidió dando las gracias en lo que una gran lluvia de papelitos brillantes y espuma caía, los integrantes de este, salieron del escenario._

_Mina emocionada jalo a Serena hasta otro sector, donde sabía que se encontraban los camerinos temporales del grupo._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí Mina?- _

_-Ay Serena pues venimos a ver al bomboncito, ¿a poco no está muy lindo?_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que estemos aquí?-_

_-Pues le gustaste, bien que me di cuenta, en un golpe de suerte lo encontramos y hasta consigues una cita con él- _

_-Mina vámonos, nos meteremos en un gran problema si seguimos por acá-_

_Mina hizo caso omiso de la petición de su amiga y jalándola con más fuerza y burlando a la seguridad que en el lugar había, penetraron hasta tocar en una de las puertas. Un hombre de cabello plateado abrió y al ver quien era se asombró._

_-¿Ustedes quiénes son? ¿Fans?¿quién les permitió el paso, acaso no vieron que está prohibido pasar a esta área?-_

_-Tranquilo guapo- contesto Mina- Sólo buscamos a tu compañero Seiya ¿Sabes? Él se enamoró a primera vista de mi amiga-_

_-Mina vámonos- insistía la otra rubia_

_Mina con un rápido movimiento le dio un pequeño pellizco a Serena que la dejo muy adolorida como para protestar otra vez._

_-¿Si nos puedes indicar en dónde encontramos al bomboncito Seiya?_

_-Chicas estamos cansados, no agoten mi paciencia, si quieren un autógrafo yo se los doy, pero por favor ya retírense-_

_Serena tratando de jalar nuevamente a Mina recibió otro buen pellizco que la dejo sin habla_

_-Lindo entiende, queremos ver a Seiya, por favor indícanos dónde lo podemos encontrar-_

_-Sino se retiran en este momento llamare a seguridad para que se las lleve- sentencio el peliplateado_

_Serena haciendo uso de más fuerza logró llevarse a Mina a rastras del lugar. Pero en su intento de lograr su objetivo, Mina empezó a gritar fuerte:_

_-¡Seiya te amo! Sal amor mío, te espero acá afuera… no me hagas esperar, no sabes cuánto deseo probar tus labios._

_Logrando así llamar la atención de los guardias, los cuales al ver la actitud de la mujer adujeron que las dos se encontraban en estado etílico, presurosos llegaron y tomaron a las mujeres y preguntaron al peliplateado que era lo que sucedía._

_Con una mueca de fastidio él les contesto- Estás mujeres que sólo están molestando, llévenselas, gracias a ellas aquí se va a armar un gran revuelo y a ver si ustedes ya hacen mejor su trabajo- y sin más cerró la puerta._

_Serena trataba de convencer a los policías que sólo era un mal entendido, ellas ni siquiera habían probado una gota de alcohol, que las dejaran ir, que entendieran que sólo fueron a pasar un día en el parque y se habían extraviado, mientras Mina iba en un silencio total._

_Llegaron al ministerio y las encerraron alegando que estaban haciendo escándalo en un lugar público y de recreación familiar, además de que estaban acosando a un integrante del grupo "tree lights". Al par de rubias no les quedo de otra y sin más las metieron a una celda dónde encontraron un rostro familiar._

_Dentro de la celda encontraron a Lita, la cual tenía un semblante de cansancio y al ver al par de rubias se convirtió en uno de sorpresa._

_-¿Ustedes dos que hacen acá?- pregunto la castaña_

_-Pues veras, Serena cautivo a Seiya y lo fuimos a buscar para que ella consiguiera una cita con él y…-_

_-Basta Mina, yo no fui con la intención de conseguir la cita, además no por el hecho de que haya captado por un segundo su atención quiere decir que él se enamoró de mí.__Entiéndelo y si estaba contigo es porque soy tu amiga y además me sujetaste muy fuerte del brazo y ni hablar del par de pellizcos que me diste-_

_-Discúlpame Sere a la próxima tratare no ser tan impulsiva- le dijo Mina_

_-Y además ni hablar de que por tú culpa nosotros también estamos acá-_

_-¿Perdón? ¿Nosotros? Y ¿Por qué por mi culpa?- pregunto Mina asombrada_

_-Andrew y yo estamos acá encerrados, sólo que él está en la celda de al fondo, cuando tú emprendiste la carrera a la explanada me tiraste encima la soda y las palomita que llevabamoss-_

_Lita señalo su blusa blanca la cual tenía una gran mancha roja y verde._

_-¿Y por eso es que los han encerrado?- Pregunto Serena_

_-¿Cómo crees? Fue porque en ese momento Andrew y yo nos íbamos a dar un beso – contesto Lita sonrojada- cuando escuchamos el anuncio por la bocina y nos quedamos cerca, justo en el momento que paso Mina jalándote y empujándonos al mismo tiempo tirando sobre mí las cosas que habíamos comprado-_

_Serena y Mina se vieron una a la otra preguntándose que tenía que ver eso, con el hecho de que los encerraran, entonces Mina añadió_

_-Entonces, ya sé, los encerraron por ensuciar el piso de un lugar de recreación familiar además de que tú por tu mancha dabas mala imagen- y aunque les causo gracia a las otras dos mujeres, le echaron una mirada asesina._

_-Fue porque nos dirigimos a la mesa para acomodar lo que quedaban de nuestras cosas, cuando en el pecho me empezó a dar un ardor debido al refresco y la salsa picante y Andrew trato de ayudarme a limpiar, en ese momento una señora nos miró y lo interpreto mal y llamando a un guardia nos sacaron del parque, justo en el momento que un policía iba pasando lo detuvieron y nos acusaron de exhibicionismo y faltas a la moral en un lugar público y de recreación familiar, y así es como llegamos acá-_

_Los cuatro pasaron la noche en esa celda, hasta que su hermana de Andrew por la mañana fue a pagar la fianza y así muy a prisa salieron para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos trabajos._

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_**-**_Todo eso fue muy gracioso Sere no lo puedes negar- Contesto Andrew con una gran sonrisa

-Pues si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo, vamos- le dijo Serena seria

-Esa cara Sere no me engaña, sé muy bien que por dentro estás esforzándote por no reír- y acercándose un poco a ella con su dedo le señalo el mentón – pequeña pilla – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento un pelinegro iba entrando al lugar y se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraban Andrew y Serena platicando, justo en el momento que el pelinegro observaba la escena la rubia volteo sus miradas se cruzaron y así se quedaron un momento como hipnotizados y después ella esbozo una sonrisa…

**¡Hola hola! Aquí un nuevo fic el cual esta inspirado en la canción de mi amor musical Chayanne y por favor ****todos los horrores y errores ortográficos y demás que hayan encontrado háganlo saber****. ****Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído por tomarse la molestia, y millones de gracias más si me dejaron un review. ¡Que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga! **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

Iba entrando en la cafetería, cuando en la barra había dos personas que platicaban amenamente, una de ellas era su amigo Andrew, y la otra era una rubia, a la cual era la primera vez que veía.

Pensaba dirigirse hacia la barra para saludar a su amigo en el momento en que la rubia volteo y se quedó parado como hipnotizado, observando a la chica de ojos color celeste, ella al mismo tiempo le correspondió la mirada y después le regalo una sonrisa.

El pelinegro un poco atontado por el impacto de aquel encuentro no se daba cuenta que alguien lo llamaba en una de las mesas que estaban al costado, hasta que una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

-¡Chiba!- grito una pelinegra de ojos color violeta, a la cual en el momento de escuchar su voz voltearon a ver todos los presentes del lugar

El hombre la buscaba con la mirada hasta que ella haciendo uso de señas le señalo el lugar en el que se encontraba

-Te eh llamado más de tres veces y ni caso me hacías, ¿te hipnotizo Andrew o que fue lo que paso? – cuestiono al pelinegro enarcando una ceja

-¿Tú sabes quién es la rubia que está con Andrew?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando hacia la barra sin prestar atención al comentario de su acompañante

-No, no sé de quién se trate, tal vez es su novia ¿no crees?-

-Pues tal vez… recuerdo que me dijo que ya tenía, que un día de estos me la presentaría- comento volteando su atención a la pelinegra – y bueno ¿de que querías hablar?-

-¿Listo para la cena de esta noche?-

-No Rei, ya basta de eso, ya me canse de juegos y no quiero más citas ¡ya no!- espeto el hombre poniéndose de pie y golpeando con las dos palmas de sus manos la mesa –Eso se acabó- y sin esperar respuesta el ojiazul salió del local atrayendo las miradas de los demás comensales

-Oye Dárien espera, ¡No te vayas!- se levantó la chica con la intención de detenerlo, pero este ni el menor caso le hizo, prosiguiendo con su huida del lugar. Sacando su teléfono móvil la pelinegra exclamo -¡ya que la tendré que cancelar!-

A las afueras de la cafetería se encontraba un chico alto y apuesto, de ojos color azul zafiro, moreno y de cabello negro, que se dirigía al parque.

Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, se sentó en una banca que era protegida por la sombra refrescante de un árbol.

Meditaba sobre su reacción anterior en la cafetería, él no quería ser grosero, pero es que esto ya lo sacaba de sus casillas, no era posible que esa mujer se empeñara en arreglar más citas, ya le había dicho que no quería saber más de ellas, que él sólo se encontraba a gusto.

Cada cita era un fiasco, de verdad, no entendía como siempre accedía a ir, ¿acaso era tanto el cariño que le tenía a esa mujer y por eso no podía negarle nada? Y peor aún ¿ella no lo quería? ¡Es que cada cita era peor que la anterior! Y ya se había cansado de eso

Desde el día en que a su loca hermana se le había metido entre ceja y ceja conseguirle una novia alegando que estaba muy solo y que necesitaba una vida social activa, no hubo quien la parara. Había tenido cinco citas en menos de dos meses.

La primera de ellas tuvo lugar en un restaurant de la zona céntrica, era una linda mujer joven de nombre Viluy de cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, era hermosa, en eso Rei no se había equivocado al elegir la cita de su hermano, pero le pidió de favor que tomaran una mesa en la parte de afuera del restaurant a lo que Dárien accedió complacido.

Se encontraban al aire libre, el clima era fresco, el mesero se acercó con las cartas para que hicieran su orden, cuando la chica saco de su bolso un cigarro y lepidio fuego al empleado; este saco un encendedor de su bolsa del pantalón y le prendió el cigarrillo a la mujer.

Después de todo no era tan mala idea haber escogido ese lugar para cenar, pensó Dárien, si ella pensaba fumar ¡Que mejor que en una área ventilada!, él pelinegro agradecía ese gesto, pues eso quería decir que había personas conscientes de que su adicción no sólo los afectaba a ellos.

Sus platillos ya los habían dejado sobre la mesa y se disponía a comer cuando vio que la chica había terminado de fumar, empezaba a cortar su carne cuando noto que ella nuevamente sacaba algo de su bolso, y para sorpresa suya fue otro cigarrillo.

Así después de cinco cigarrillos más esperando como todo un caballero a que la mujer terminara para degustar juntos sus alimentos, tiempo en el cual apenas intercambiaron alguna palabra, decidió proponerle a la chica que iniciaran con la cena, cuando esta miro su reloj y levantándose precipitadamente se tomó de un jalón la limonada que había pedido y se disculpó con Dárien diciendo que tenía que irse porque ya era muy tarde y su mamá la esperaba para cenar; pero si esto no había sido suficiente antes de irse le pregunto al pelinegro que si olía mucho a cigarro al tiempo que le soplaba en frente de su nariz para que le contestara.

Después de la partida de la chica, el ojiazul pidió que le pusieran su platillo para llevar y así se retiró a su departamento.

En la segunda que le organizo su hermana dos semanas después, le presento a Mimete, alegando que ella si era un poco más sociable.

No podía negarlo era una mujer atractiva, de cabello corto castaño claro; acudieron juntos a un restaurant italiano, empezaban a charlar amenamente cuando un alboroto dentro del lugar los interrumpió, atrayendo la atención de las féminas, incluyendo a Mimete, quien ni tarda ni perezosa se acercó a ver de quien se trataba cuando se dio cuenta que era un reconocido atleta y arrimando una silla cerca de la mesa en la que este último tomo asiento, se acomodó para escuchar de cerca las aventuras del deportista.

Después le siguió Cyprine, otra mujer guapa de cabello azul que llego acompañada de su hermana gemela Ptitol, eran tan parecidas solo que la segunda tenía el cabello rojo y sus vestimentas idénticas diferenciadas por el color.

Las dos chicas se la pasaron platicando y riendo toda la velada, contaban las anécdotas del día, como pasaron un largo rato escogiendo que ponerse, hasta que se pusieron en contacto para vestirse iguales, uno que otro chiste que se les ocurría, todo parecía perfecto, claro, lo seria sino fuera por cierto pelinegro que sólo las miraba, ya que ellas lo habían excluido de la conversación y cuando el intentaba hacer algún comentario era interrumpido por alguna de ellas. Cansado se levantó y se disponía a irse a su departamento cuando las chicas notaron su intención no lo dejaron marchar hasta que dejara pagada la cuenta.

Después siguió Tellu, una chica muy guapa, de ojos verdes, con quién Dárien imagino que se la pasaría bien, al menos eso creyó cuando su hermana le mostro la foto; pero su realidad fue otra.

La mujer ya estaba en el bar en el que se habían citado, cuando Dárien llegó, se encontraba alcoholizada y le dijo al pelinegro que tenía una semana que había terminado con su ex, lloro desconsoladamente toda la velada, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los demás, maldecía en voz alta y no paraba de pedir que le llevaran una copa, cuando ya se le había dicho que no se le daría una más. Dárien un poco trastornado se levantó para ir al baño. La mujer furibunda, por no recibir su ansiado pedido golpeo con un puño la mesa y la pateo, el gerente harto de su escandalo llamo a seguridad y la retiraron, cuando Dárien regreso no la encontró, algo que interiormente agradeció y se retiró a su hogar.

Cansado de todo esto le había dicho a su hermana que ya no soportaría otra cita más. La pelinegra había accedido a su petición, pero al fin de semana siguiente lo invito a comer y él sin sospechar su intención fue. En el lugar se encontraba una mujer alta pelirroja, de grandes ojos, voluptuosa y hermosa, la cual había sido invitada por Rei.

Al restauran al que fueron era un sitio de novedad en la ciudad. Cuando entraron se asombraron de la sorprendente tecnología con la que contaba el establecimiento. El mesero se acercó con un aparato nuevo en el cada cliente ajustaba su orden como mejor le apeteciera, y así cada uno registro su pedido.

Trajeron los platillos en el que cada uno veía la presentación de estos, sin prestar demasiada atención en la de los demás. Rei se levantó excusándose que iba al tocador, y les dijo platiquen para que se conozcan, entonces Dárien entendió la razón de esa inesperada invitación.

El ojiazul al ver que la pelirroja de nombre Beryl empezaba a engullir sus alimentos hizo lo mismo con los propios. Realmente estaba exquisito su platillo, levanto la vista para preguntarle a la chica que le parecían los suyos cuando noto que está comía apresuradamente, tomando un gran puño de aros de cebolla se los metió a su boca, después le dio una mordida a su gran hamburguesa al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le atoraba le dio una gran sorbo a su refresco dietético, después de haber tragado todo, se inmovilizo por un momento, y segundos después un gran eructo salía de su boca. Dárien atónito ante la escena no sabía realmente si seguir comiendo, cuando la mujer le invito de lo que tenía en su plato, él saliendo de su estado, agradeció el gesto y lo rechazo. Se disponía a seguir con su comida, pero la chica hacia unos ruidos espantosos con la boca al comer, que el pelinegro desistió. La veía atragantarse con las papas fritas, los aros y la hamburguesa, que todo su apetito se había esfumado. Rei se las pagaría, claro que sí; empezó a buscar a su hermana con la mirada cuando vio que se dirigía a la mesa en la que ellos estaban al momento que la pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento y se disculpaba con Dárien, argumentando que la faja ya no la toleraba e iba al baño a quitársela, en su camino encontró a Rei y la arrastro al tocador para que la acompañara. El ojiazul al ver que las dos se adentraban en dicho lugar, no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de su lugar y salió prácticamente corriendo del establecimiento, sin preocuparse de nada, más que de huir.

Refugiado en su departamento el teléfono no paraba de sonar, era su hermana, no le contesto y desconecto el aparto, el celular lo apago y llamo al portero por si su hermana iba a buscarlo le dijera que no se encontraba, que había salido de viaje y no regresaría en una semana.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Haciendo un recuento de las últimas experiencias con las féminas, se encontraba el moreno sentado en una banca del parque, ya no quería saber nada de ellas, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que la imagen de cierta rubia de ojos celestes le paso por la mente, era muy linda, no precisamente era voluptuosa, pero tenía algo especial que a Dárien le dieron ganas de conocer, cuestionándose si realmente no quería saber nada del sexo opuesto por un tiempo.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, pero el Crown no era una opción, pues bien Rei podía seguir allí esperándolo con alguna amiga, y sin ganas de ir a otro lado se dispuso a regresar a su hogar; cuando un pequeño susurro lo hizo voltear, no vio a nadie, era extraño, parecía que lo había escuchado unos cuantos metros tras su espalda, igual y era la niña que corría por el parque; siguió el camino a su departamento, pero la idea de que lo seguían no lo abandono hasta que llego a las puertas de su edificio.

**¡Hola hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Si les gusto, le entendieron? Jeje espero que sí y sobre todo que una sonrisa les haya arrancado y por favor ****todos los horrores y errores ortográficos y demás que hayan encontrado háganmelo saber****.**

**Princessqueen: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi anterior capitulo y por dejarme tu review, además de agregarme en favoritos. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Rogue85: Gracias por el tiempo que dedicaste a mi lectura, por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado **

**Usako-Chiba-T: Me da gusto que a ti también te guste Chayanne, y si, ya que, lo tendré que compartir también a él, jaja; muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review.**

**nn: lamento decepcionarte, pero es Dárien; aun así espero seguir contando con tu apoyo para con mi fic, y gracias por leer mi anterior capitulo y por tu review.**

**Max 20: Gracias por leer mi locura y por tu review y me alegra saber que te gusto, espero que esté no te decepcione y sí, fui mala, deje a Mina como toda una chiquilla con su comportamiento xD**

**Mi luz dari: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te agradezco el que hayas leído el anterior y dejarme tu review.**

**AquaticWhisper: ¡Que tal! ¿Cómo vez, me estoy portando bien? ¿Qué te pareció esté capitulo? Espero haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu lectura y el review. Me alegra saber que leíste mi locura **

**Naiara Moon:¿Qué te pareció esté capitulo? Las locuras que le suceden a nuestro Dar, ¿verdad? Ojala haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el tiempo que tomaste en tu lectura y tu review, por agregarme a favoritos y además del gran apoyo que me ofrecen, de verdad gracias. Besos y abrazos de parte de nuestro ojiazul.**

**Nai SD: ¡Hola mi loquilla chiquilla! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto? Y si, tú presentimiento era correcto, espero que esté también te haya dado risa, gracias por tú lectura y tú review, además del gran apoyo que me brindan. Besos y abrazos de parte de nuestro ojiazul.**

**Conyta Moonlight: ¡Hola mi preciosa amiga! ¿Qué te pareció? Espero te haya gustado y que no te haya defraudado, gracias por el tiempo que tomas leyendo mi locura, en tu review, por agregarme a favoritos y sobre todo por el apoyo que me brindan, de verdad muchas gracias; muchos besos y abrazos de parte de nuestro ojiazul.**

**Gracias a Tsuki Kagayaku y Flakis por agregar mi historia a Favoritos, de verdad les agradezco el tiempo que tomaron leyendo mí locura.**

**Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído por tomarse la molestia, y millones de gracias más si me dejaron un review. ¡Que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga! **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

Era domingo, no aguantaba las ansias de volver a verlo, ese hombre simplemente la había fascinado; pero para su desgracia ese día no iba a ser posible ver si lo encontraba o no, pues había reunión en la casa de los Tsukino y tenía que ir.

Como siempre la casa estaba atestada de familiares que se reunían cada mes para convivir, y por esa razón no podía irse, pues la reunión solía terminar hasta muy tarde y como buena hija no podía irse sin antes ayudarle a su mamá a recoger y limpiar, y tampoco podía llegar tarde porque había que preparar algo para sus invitados, lo bueno que Mina como buena amiga siempre acudía a ayudarles y de esta manera las tareas eran menos pesadas.

A pesar de lo bien que siempre se la pasaba en estas reuniones rodeada de todos sus parientes en las que se ponían al día sobre sus aventuras, no podía dejar de pensar en cierto pelinegro apuesto que había encontrado en la cafetería.

Mina no paraba de hablar, como era costumbre, y a pesar de que siempre Serena estaba al pendiente de que a la otra rubia no se le fuera la lengua, esta vez ni siquiera se inmuto cuando ella les estaba contando lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones. Mina como notaba la ausencia de la ojiceleste, les compuso la historia a su manera, diciendo que Serena ahora buscaba ansiosa la dirección del integrante de _Tree lights_ para poder pedirle de favor un par de hijitos, cosa que a todos causo risa.

-Serena ¿es cierto lo que dice Mina?- pregunto su papá de la rubia

-Si papá- suspirando y cuando noto que todos la veían sorprendidos, reacciono -¿Qué pasó? O ¿a qué era lo que se referían?- y veía a todos como la observaban incrédulos, para después estallar en risas

-Serena tonta, pon más atención, aunque igual y es cierto que ya busca hijitos- se burló su hermano Samuel

-¿Qué es lo que dices enano?- pregunto furiosa la rubia

-Sere hija, espero que aún no me hagas abuelito, todavía soy muy joven- decía riendo el señor Kenji

-No papá, es que yo, bueno… este… ¿Qué era de lo que hablaban? Yo sólo entendí que si me gusto la gelatina- provocando nuevamente más risas

Y así el día siguió entre risas, distracciones y comida en casa de los Tsukino. Cuando todo termino Serena y Mina se fueron a su departamento al cual llegaron agotadas así que dando su última rutina de higiene y cambiando sus ropas por las de dormir se metieron cada una en su cama a descansar.

La ciudad despertaba y era tiempo de ir a trabajar, Dárien se levantó y comenzó su rutina de aseo, puso la cafetera y se acomodó en la barra para leer las noticias del día, toda la noche había soñado con esa rubia coqueta, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, incluso el día anterior había acudido a la cafetería para ver si la encontraba, pero corrió sin suerte, es más ni a Andrew había encontrado.

Tanto se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde para irse al trabajo, como pudo se apuró, desconecto el aparato y se fue sin desayunar. Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, no podía creerlo, él que siempre estaba diez minutos antes de turno, ahora llegaba quince minutos después, lo bueno que aún no llegaba el primer paciente, lo cual le dio tiempo a acomodarse en su consultorio.

Termino la jornada laboral, y un par de rubias iban cansadas de vuelta a su departamento. A pesar de todas las desventuras que Mina le hacía pasar a Serena se querían como hermanas, cuando decidieron independizarse se fueron a vivir juntas y así compartían los gastos, además de que siempre había alguien de confianza para acompañarse, ya que se tenían una a la otra; y si eso no era aún suficiente, trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

El día había sido agotador, y estresante, caminaban perezosamente por las calles de la ciudad, en ciertas ocasiones como esta a pesar de su cansancio decidían regresar a pie a su hogar para estirarse y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Sus miradas iban perdidas en los aparadores que encontraban a su camino, hasta que cierta rubia reconoció el lugar por el que pasaban, sin darle tiempo a la otra de reaccionar la jalo y la llevo consigo a esconderse atrás de una caseta.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué hacemos acá?- pregunto una de ellas a la otra al ver que esta sólo observaba a la calle

-Sshh, luego te digo, sólo espera- contesto sin más detalle

Habían pasado diez largos minutos y la otra sólo observaba hacia la acera.

-Por favor dime ¿qué hacemos en este lugar?- preguntaba un poco desesperada la mujer

-Juega con tu celular como siempre lo haces y cállate por favor- le contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante

Después de observar por unos cuantos minutos más, la rubia volvió a jalar a la otra chica unos cuantos metros más para volver a ocultarse detrás de un muro,

-Ya me puedes decir que hacemos en este lugar y además escondi…- y se interrumpió al captar que era lo que veía la otra chica –Con que era eso, o mejor dicho él ¿verdad pilla?- y nuevamente caminaron un poco más acercándose a su objetivo –Creo que mejor deberíamos dejar este juego Sere nos vamos a meter en un gran lio-

-No Mina, ahora tú me vas a acompañar, yo eh sido tu cómplice en muchas ocasiones ahora serás la mía y te aguantas- le contesto la ojiceleste a la otra chica sin percatarse que había alzado un poco la voz y que un apuesto pelinegro las miraba intrigado.

-Sere no me gusto esa revista vámonos mejor y después compramos otra-

-Pero ¿De qué rayos…?- y Serena volteo un poco al notar las señas disimuladas que le hacía Mina y se dio cuenta de que había un tercero escuchando su conversación –Es cierto Mina vámonos- y así se fueron prácticamente corriendo y se internaron en el parque, el pelinegro las siguió por un instante pues se había fijado que era la rubia que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos, estaba por alcanzarlas cuando vio a una mujer de cabello negro que también caminaba por el parque y que además iba acompañada de una pelirroja y sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió y se fue directo a su departamento.

Habían llegado a su departamento un par de rubias, estaban cansadas pues habían corrido desde el parque hasta su hogar, Serena por su parte sólo esperaba que el moreno no la hubiera reconocido y que además si la volvía a encontrar ni se acordara de ella; por su parte Mina ahora estaba preocupada pues su amiga no era ese tipo de personas que se dedicaran a perseguir o a espiar a las personas, ¿acaso alguien habría hecho un embrujo o hechizo con el fin de que las personalidades de ellas dos se intercambiaran?.

-Sere ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ese bombón?- Serena le iba a contestar cuando fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono móvil de Mina -¿Sí, quién desea hablar con la diosa del amor?... ah eres tú mi cuchurrumin precioso bañado en chocolate- y tapando su celular le dijo a Serena con ojos pícaros -por cierto ¿no se te antoja ese moreno bañado en chocolate?... no nada amor me preguntaba si habías comprado chocolate, sólo eso… no corazón de melón ¿Cómo crees?... si ahorita ya voy bajando eh… ¿ya estás afuera?... si ya voy no te vallas, Sere tenemos una plática pendiente eh nos vemos al rato o mañana- decía una pícara Mina despidiéndose de su amiga.

Serena se había quedado sola y como apenas iba a comer y no quería hacerlo sola decidió ir al Crown y así de paso aprovecharía para saludar a Andrew. Se cambió su ropa y se fue a la cafetería antes de morir de inanición.

-Hola pilla ¿Cómo estás?- la saludaba un rubio muy alegre desde la barra

-Bien ¿y tú coqueto?- Llegaba la rubia al lugar en el que se encontraba Andrew para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla

-Un poco cansado pero todo bien y ¿qué tal estuvo la reunión? ¿Comieron ese rico pay de manzana que hace tú mamá a mi nombre?-

-Claro que sí, pero hoy si no pude traerte un poco pues no sobro- contesto la rubia fingiendo culpabilidad

-En realidad nunca sobra, siempre me guardas un pedazo, parece que hoy se te olvido, que raro, y yo que moría de ganas por probar un poco- dijo resignado el ojiverde

-Lo siento, ¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de hambre ¿pedimos algo para comer?- Pregunto la rubia cuando se disponía a sacar su teléfono móvil de su bolsa.

-No Sere, también no eh comido, pero como ya está aquí Unasuki le pediremos que se haga cargo un rato de la cafetería y como hoy no viene mi amada Lita mejor salimos a probar algo ¿no te parece?- inquirió el rubio

Así salieron a tomar algo Andrew y Serena, ya en el camino la chica aprovecho para preguntar lo que tanta concentración le robaba –Drew y el chico que el sábado entro a la cafetería ¿lo conoces?-

-Sere mucha gente entra, no sé a quién te refieres-fingiendo indiferencia le decía el ojiverde mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas exteriores del restaurant

-mmm fue un chico apuesto que salió un poco enojado después de haber platicado un poco con una pelinegra la cual pasó a saludarte rápidamente y le preguntaste que era lo que le sucedía al ermitaño y sólo te dijo "está en sus días"- esto último lo dijo imitando a la pelinegra.

-El chico apuesto es mi hermano ¿Te interesa? Yo te puedo contactar con él, me llamo Rei y por cierto tampoco hablo así- Contesto una voz a su espalda de la rubia al tiempo que está se volteaba a ver a la dueña de esa voz

- Disculpa, me llamo Serena y esa vez así lo dijiste con una voz chillona- Contesto la ojiceleste

-Bueno ya no importa, ¿Te gustaría ser mi cuñada?- preguntaba la pelinegra al momento que pasaba su silla a la mesa de los otros dos –ops discúlpame Drew, yo ofreciendo un hermano y tú aquí presente, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo sólo era una broma- contesto un poco avergonzada la pelinegra

-No te preocupes Rei, Sere y yo sólo somos amigos y- alzando la mano antes de la morena lo interrumpiera- no nos estamos conociendo ni nada por el estilo nos queremos como hermanos y– alzando la voz para acallar a Rei antes de que dijera algo –yo ya tengo novia, y ellas son muy amigas- de cierta forma Andrew ya conocía lo insistente que Rei podía ser.

-Bueno si es esa la situación, quedo más tranquila- al tiempo que veía la hora en su reloj de mano se levantó inesperadamente –¡pero que tarde es! debo irme, adiós chicos y espero volver a verte Serena , adiós Drew- y tomando su bolsa salió rápidamente.

Serena y Andrew pidieron su comida, después ya traídas sus órdenes comieron, al momento que Serena volvía a preguntar por el pelinegro- Bueno Drew y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién?- contestaba fingiendo ignorancia

-Pues el bom… el hermano de Rei- decía un poco sonrojada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿y porque tanta curiosidad por él? ¿No me digas que realmente te gustaría conocerlo?- preguntaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su boca

-No Drew, pero mejor olvídalo, por cierto tenemos que apurarnos sino Unasuki se molestara porque te tardas- y así comenzó a comer la rubia dejando atrás el tema del pelinegro.

Después de haber terminado Serena decidió que de ese lugar se iría a su departamento. Salieron del establecimiento y se despidió de Andrew, este le dio un beso en la mejilla al momento que le susurraba algo al oído.

-¿perdón? ¿De qué me hablas Drew?- pregunto la rubia estática

Y el rubio que ya había comenzado a caminar le contesto a la distancia –ese es su nombre- y así siguió su camino sin voltear.

-Sere que bueno que llegas ya me sentía solita- decía una rubia brincando al ver entrar a su amiga

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Mina? ¿No te ibas a quedar hoy con Armand?- pregunto sorprendida la ojiceleste

-Picarona me lo hubieras dicho y no habría venido- le decía una coqueta Mina al momento que le daba un codazo a su amiga –Lo que pasa que él había pasado por mí para que lo acompañara a ir por su mamá al aeropuerto, pero ¿qué crees? Se me ocurrió algo…-

Ya era miércoles, el día anterior había ido a ver a su amigo a la cafetería, pero este simplemente fingió demencia todo el rato que estuvo platicando con él. No encontró a la coqueta, pero al menos ya sabía que no era la novia de su amigo porque este ya le había presentado a su novia. Pero aun así la duda rondaba por su cabeza, y ¿Sí era una enamorada de su amigo? ¿Sería Andrew capaz de semejante cosa? No, no lo creía, pero esas preguntas no lo abandonaban.

Entro en su consultorio seguido de su secretaria que llevaba algunos papeles. Los dispuso en su escritorio y salió sin hacer ningún comentario. El pelinegro se quedó sólo y empezó a revisar los papeles, hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención. Era un sobre, de color marfil pero desprendía una dulce fragancia. Lo abrió y encontró una nota que decía:

_La sonrisa de tu boca__  
__Se ha grabado en mi memoria__  
__Ya no duermo, ya no vivo__  
__Desde que te he conocido__Por las calles voy vagando__  
__Sin saber exactamente si __  
__me han embrujado__  
__O es que me estoy enamorando_

Dárien observaba con atención el papel, era pequeño y tenía un lindo borde de rosas en los extremos inferiores, pero no tenía firma, lo volteo y simplemente no había más que esas palabras impresas, Alguien llamo a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, era la secretaria

-Amy, ¿sabes…?-

-Disculpa Dárien pero el Sr. Rubeus ya está esperando, dice que ya llamo a la puerta pero que no le has contestado-

-Hazlo pasar- y así dejo pendiente su pregunta

Toda su jornada se la paso de paciente en paciente olvidando lo de la nota. Salió de su trabajo y se dirigía a su departamento, cuando iba caminando volteo y vio que alguien lo seguía pero se había escondido rápidamente, después siguió su camino mientras iba viendo su carpeta pero la sensación de que alguien lo seguía no desaparecía, cuando dio vuelta a la cuadra, se escondió en una caseta esperando a ver si lograba identificar a su espía, en ese momento apareció la rubia coqueta que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pero un poco cautelosa, entonces era ella ahora si le hablaría, así que salió de su escondite quedando de frente con la mujer pero alguien paso corriendo y lo empujo provocando que se le cayera la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, ni la molestia se tomó de disculparse, el pelinegro levanto sus cosas pero cuando miro hacia dónde la mujer ya no estaba, la busco con la mirada por los alrededores, pero simplemente se había esfumado.

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Ojala que sí, y bueno acá un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado.**

**Princessqueen: gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¿ya te diste cuenta de quién lo sigue? Una loca igual que yo xDD espero tu comentario n.n**

**Yesqui2000: gracias por tu review, y si Dárien sufrió, ahora esperemos si con la rubia puede compensar sus penas jeje, gracias por igual agregarme a favoritos n.n**

**Mi luz dari: gracias por tu review, y si pobre de él, esperemos pueda tener algún día una cita decente XDD**

**Nai SD: Hola gracias por tu review y si fue un sacrilegio el portarse así con nuestro bombón, seguro esas mujeres sufrían de cataratas o quien sabe qué cosa, y ya vez que Rei anda promocionando a su hermano así que espero tengas suerte jeje, yo también te quiero y muchos besos espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Naiara moon: gracias por tu review y sobre tú cita con el Dios griego dice la pelinegra que habrá que formarnos porque ya hay muchas en la lista de espera ¿tú crees?. Pero no te preocupes, tratare de supervisar que ya nadie lo vuelva a tratar mal. Muchos besos y abrazos querida Nai**

**Usako-Chiba-T: gracias por tu review, de verdad me alegra saber que te encanto espero te guste este capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**

**Ariadna de Chiba: Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes así nos pasa de que a veces somos olvidadizas, ojala que todo vaya bien en la escuela. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**

**Guest: gracias por tu review, y si esa hermana seguro se está cobrando algo que le hizo de peques porque para conseguir esas citas de horror xDD, y como vez parece que si es la rubia la que lo sigue a ti también saludos**

**Conyta Moonlight: Hola mi preciosa amiga, gracias por tu review y si entiendo que a veces estés cansadísima a más no dar, con eso de escribir para saciar la sed de unas locas lectoras y más aparte que todavía las encuentras en el FB presionando de verdad que te entiendo, aunque yo sea una de ellas XDD. Si tuvieras la suerte de encontrarlo en la calle creo que si harías una buena investigación, lo secuestras y te lo llevas a tu casa para que sea tu muso exclusivo ¿verdad? Pero me lo prestas de vez en cuando ¿siii? Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Serenakou1180: gracias por tu review y que bueno que a ti también te guste Chayanne y está canción en especial, ¿Sabes? A mí también me trae recuerdos, si pero del video, como baila, canta y se mueve yyy, mejor le paro xDD y bienvenida al club de mamochas y de verdad si espero verte seguido por acá, gracias también por agregar mi fic a favoritos.**

** : gracias por tu review y ojala este capítulo te haya gustado. Espero tu comentario n.n**

**Adileyne: gracias por tu review y por agregar mi fic a favoritos y como verás a él también le suceden cosas tan inesperadas. Ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu comentario **

**Y agradezco también a Lis g y Barbielove por agregar mi fic a favoritos.**

**Me emociona mucho ver que se toman la molestia de leer a una loca servidora y también de dejarle un review lo cual la emociona aún más. De verdad les agradezco su atención **** ¡Que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga! **

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

**.**

**.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recorría el lugar con la mirada, no era posible que tan rápido le hubiera perdido la pista, si apenas la dejaba por un par de metros. Camino cautelosamente y miraba para todos lados, acababa de voltear cuando se sorprendió al verlo justo en frente de ella. Quedo estática mirándolo cuando alguien paso y la empujo llevándola consigo dentro de un local que se encontraba a un costado.

Mientras se adentraban al lugar, la persona que había arrastrado a Serena a ese sitio se quedó cerca de la puerta aparentando que vigilaba, como si esperara a un intruso o algo así, después de un par de minutos decidió hablar.

-Wow estuvo cerca- decía una acalorada Mina –Sino hubiera sido por esta belleza habrías arruinado el plan Serena- decía la rubia al momento que pasaba su mano por debajo de su largo cabello –Serena ¿dónde estás? No me dejes hablando sola- se percató de la ausencia de la otra rubia, así que Mina comenzó a buscar a Serena por el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

.

.

.

Dárien se quedó viendo cierto lugar con la duda de que si realmente se habría atrevido a entrar con tal de esconderse de él. Estaba prácticamente seguro que sí ¿pues a que otro lugar podía haber huido tan velozmente?

Estaba a punto de entrar y echarle una mirada por dentro al lugar, nada perdería con echar sólo un vistazo ¿o sí? Esa pregunta lo paralizo a un paso de adentrarse al local, ya que si el nombre que hace un momento había visto en el anuncio luminoso que colgaba sobre la puerta de dicho establecimiento, se le había hecho familiar, en ese momento lo recordó como si hubiera sido ayer…

.

_El pelinegro se había encontrado con una ex compañera de la universidad hace un par de meses. La mujer por casualidad caminaba por el parque cuando encontró al moreno sentado en una banca del parque, de inmediato lo reconoció, si bien no eran amigos íntimos, si habían tenido una buena camarería en sus años escolares, entre trabajos y proyectos estudiantiles la habían pasado de maravilla, dejando un bonito recuerdo de aquellos años de desvelos y quema de pestañas._

_Dárien había estado muy a gusto ese día, tomaron un helado juntos y platicaron sobre lo que actualmente acontecía en sus vidas, pero como los dos tenían cosas que hacer, quedaron de verse al otro día._

_La chica lo cito en "Soditas" un bar que se encontraba en la avenida principal y el cual, según ella le comento, era un sitio tranquilo el cual abría sus puertas temprano en la tarde-noche, y en el cual podían platicar a gusto_.

_Dárien como siempre muy puntual se encontraba ya en dicho establecimiento, se adentró y busco por los alrededores a su ex compañera, pero no la localizaba así que se dirigió hasta la barra, pero cuando pasaba por entre las mesas noto que las personas que estaban en las mesas compartiendo y platicando lo miraban con desconcierto, otras más con curiosidad y algunos le sonreían. Sin prestar atención en ninguno de ellos se situó en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de la barra y pidió un vodka tonic. _

_Recibió su bebida y tomo un pequeño sorbo en lo que daba la vuelta sobre su silla para mirar otra vez el lugar en busca de su acompañante pero no, aún no hacia acto de presencia dicha mujer. Nuevamente llevo su vaso a la boca dando otro trago de la bebida transparente al momento que noto que alguien en una mesa, a no más de unos tres metros de distancia, se llevaba la palma de su mano a la boca y le hacía un ademán de mandarle un beso con ella, el pelinegro un poco aturdido hizo una mueca forzada en una pequeña sonrisa y se movió sobre su asiento recargándose de brazos sobre la barra._

_Ya llevaba un poco más de 10 minutos esperando, hasta que sacó su celular de la bolsa de su chaqueta, y vio que tenía un mensaje:_

_Discúlpame Dar pero me es imposible ir, me salió un imprevisto y tengo que atenderlo, quedamos otro día, siii? T.Q M. _

_Mi._

_Guardando el aparato se disponía a terminar su bebida, pagarla para salir del lugar, cuando alguien al lado le hablo_

_-Hola guapo, ¿Estás solo? ¿Te gustaría un poco de compañía?- decía una voz chillona y fingida a su lado_

_El pelinegro un poco atónito sólo logro responder –ya me iba, tengo algo urgente que hacer-pidió de inmediato la cuenta y sacando su cartera tomo un billete de ella y la dejo sobre la barra –Adiós y con permiso que tengas una buena noche- se despidió lo más educadamente que pudo_

_Ya se disponía a emprender el camino hacia la salida del establecimiento cuando la persona que le hablo hace un momento lo tomo de la mano –no te vayas primor, mira que eres muy guapo y atractivo y es una pena que estés acá tan solito al igual que yo, anda vamos a tomar sólo un trago ¿sí?, mira que no muerdo, sólo tocó un poquito, pero nada que no quieras amor, soy muy "tímida"- mientras trataba de ser coqueto y gustarle al moreno._

_Dárien sólo deshizo el agarre lo mejor que pudo y cortésmente se volvió a despedir, apresuro el paso, ya estaba por salir del lugar cuando sintió un golpe en su trasero, para ser más precisos una nalgada, sorprendido volteo y vio a un hombre que le hacía "ojitos" y le sonreía, no daba crédito a la acción del hombre, cuando miro que a este le acompañaba otro, y atrás venía siguiéndolo el que le había hablado en la barra, ahora caía en la cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba._

_Salió apresuradamente y agradecía el haber traído su motocicleta en vez de un auto, cuando la arranco y ya se iba a incorporar a la calle para marcharse vio al tipo salir y que le hacía señas de mandarle besos y diciéndole adiós. No es que fuera homofóbico, pero de cierta forma se sintió aturdido y acosado._

_._

.

Así que retrocedió y decidió seguir mejor su camino y no entrar al lugar, al menos no sólo. Ahora otra pregunta más rondaba en su cabeza ¿la coqueta realmente lo seguía o ese era el lugar al que ella se dirigía y sólo era pura casualidad el haberla encontrado?

.

.

.

.

.

Mina se dio cuenta que habían entrado en un bar y no en cualquiera, sino uno especial, en el que las mujeres y los hombres acudían en parejas para pasar un momento agradable, tomando un trago y algunos de ellos expresando su amor con libertad. Todo hasta ese momento iba bien, pero le aterro el hecho de que una mujer un poco más alta que ella, con el cabello muy corto peinado todo hacia atrás de color rojo, se le acercó y le dio un pellizco en su trasero haciendo brincar a Mina por la audacia de la fémina y que luego se le acercó al oído le susurro algo incomprensible haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento. La rubia estaba en shock, le aterraba la mujer, ya que ella no era alguien que le temiera a algo o alguien, y tampoco que sintiera algún tipo de fobia, menos la de este tipo, pero esta sin duda alguna seria su primera vez.

La mujer iba abrazar a Mina cuando alguien la saco de su aturdimiento separándola, era Serena que había llegado en el momento justo para evitar que la pelirroja la tocara siquiera, Mina respiro aliviada y salió de su estado y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga sintiéndose aliviada, la mujer al ver tal escena no le quedo más que alejarse sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Sere ¿dónde te habías metido? Tenía miedo, no sabes lo que me hizo, prácticamente casi me viola- decía la rubia exagerando su actuación

-Ya Mina, acá estoy y no digas tonterías, sólo que al entrar busque un sanitario y fui, necesitaba refrescarme un poco. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si por favor, y después llévame con un psicólogo- Decía la rubia mientras caminaban juntas hacia la salida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día más, Serena y Mina fueron a visitar a sus amigos a la cafetería, Lita se veía feliz al igual que Andrew, mientras Unasuki se encargaba por un momento del establecimiento, los cuatro amigos tomaron lugar en una de las mesas del local y pasaron un momento ameno.

Reían y contaban chistes, además de una y otra locura que se les ocurría, Serena aprovecho para desquitarse de cierta rubia que siempre ventilaba las vergüenzas que ella había tenido que pasar, contándoles de la pseudo violación que sufrió Mina en el bar, cosa que a todos les causo más risa, pues ahora se cambiaban los papeles.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y Mina se despidió de sus amigos pues Armand pasó por ella para que fueran a dar una vuelta, Serena salió a saludar al novio de su amiga y a despedirse de la rubia, así que no se dio cuenta de un que un moreno de ojos azules como zafiros, hizo su aparición en dicho lugar.

-¡Hola Dárien, que gusto!- saludaba un animoso rubio –Pasa siéntate, ¿no gustas un café? cortesía de la casa- ofrecía Andrew al momento que se ponía de pie

-Hola Drew y si, un café está bien- contestaba Dárien al tiempo que tomaba asiento –Hola Lita ¿Cómo has estado? Mmm creo que este lugar está ocupado-

-No Dárien, sólo déjame limpiarlo, fue una amiga que se acaba de ir, pero ya está listo, toma asiento- ofreció Lita al momento que iba a dejar las cosas a la cocina

-Acá está un café negro como te gusta Dar- le llevo al pelinegro que se había situado en la mesa en el lugar que Mina ocupaba

-Gracias Drew y cuéntame ¿Qué tal les ha ido?- preguntaba al momento que tomaba un sorbo a su café

-Bien gracias, apenas hoy pudimos descansar un momento, porque el lugar ha estado lleno, mientras Suki se encarga un momento nos sentamos un rato Lita y yo a tomar una malteada con las rubias- decía en una sonrisa Drew

-ya volví ¿me extrañaron?- hacia su aparición Serena y se sentaba a lado del moreno. Dárien se sorprendió al verla no se imaginaba que tan cerca iba a encontrar hoy a la rubia – Hola- decía al momento que la rubia volteo y lo vio

-Mira Sere te presento a Dárien, Dár ella es Serena- los presentaba Andrew y ellos se tendieron las manos para saludarse quedando perdidos en sus miradas –ejem ejem- carraspeo Lita para llamar su atención –Sí perdón ¿Qué decían?- pregunto la rubia saliendo de su encanto

-¿Mina volverá pronto? Es que quería que me acompañaras por unas cosas al súper antes de que sea más tarde- le comentaba Lita mientras Serena daba un sorbo de su malteada

-Claro Lita vamos de una vez- Se levantó la ojiazul y aunque tenía ganas de quedarse un momento más creyó que no sería una buena idea

-Amor nos vemos en una rato más, voy de una vez con Sere y así para mañana ya tendremos las cosas- Se despedía la castaña de su novio y le daba un casto beso en los labios- Hasta luego Dárien y que estés bien-

Bueno Drew nos vemos luego me tengo que apurar sino vendrá la loca de Mina me va a regañar por tardarme, Dárien mucho gusto y espero volver a verte- se despedía con una sonrisa la rubia del pelinegro

Así el par de amigas salieron dejando a los chicos solos. Ellos eran amigos, aunque no íntimos desde que Dárien se había mudado al edificio en el que vivía Andrew, pero como el rubio la pasaba más en su negocio se veían muy pocas veces, ya que Dárien era más reservado y no acostumbraba a salir mucho

-¿Dár te parece que nos acerquemos a la barra? Es que allá me siento más cómodo- preguntaba el rubio a su amigo

-Claro vamos- contestaba el moreno al momento que tomaba su taza para llevarla consigo

-¿y desde cuando conoces a Serena?- preguntaba el moreno mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra

-Desde que íbamos en la escuela, aunque yo iba en un par de grados más que ella, pero nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, casi diría como si fuéramos hermanos- contestaba con una gran sonrisa el rubio

Dárien termino su café y el rubio al notarlo le sirvió un poco más –Entonces ¿se conocieron en la escuela?- preguntaba el pelinegro mientras veía el contenido de su taza, quería hacerle preguntas a su amigo pero no sabía como

-Sip en ese entonces era una chica tímida, me gustaba mucho pero simplemente nuestra relación no podía ser, ya que ninguno de las dos la buscaba y de mi parte sólo era una atracción, yo era quién la defendía ya que los chicos se burlaban de ella porque decían que era muy rara y ella sólo tenía una amiga que era y sigue siendo muy íntima que se llama Mina, claro además de Lita a la que conoció tiempo después- le relataba Andrew pensativo al recordar cómo había conocido a la pilla de su amiga

-Hola Drew, busco a Serena necesitamos ya irnos a la casa ¿a dónde fue?- preguntaba una presurosa rubia a su amigo

-Fue con Lita al súper por unas cosas que necesitamos para mañana- contestaba el rubio

-Bueno cuando venga le dices que se vaya inmediatamente a la casa, adiós Drew- ya empezaba a dar la vuelta la rubia

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer par de pillas?- preguntaba sonriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados el ojiverde

-Drew esas cosas no se preguntan y muchos menos se responden- le contestaba la rubia guiñándole un ojo -Adiosito- y salía del lugar la mujer

Dárien escucho atento las palabras que aquellos dos habían intercambiado, ¿Sería posible que si fuera…? Ni siquiera mentalmente podía terminar de formular su pregunta, como se la haría a su amigo, termino de tomar su café, se despidió de su amigo agradeciendo la invitación y salió del establecimiento

.

Iba Dárien caminando a su departamento, repasando ciertas cosas que en su día habían transcurrido, para empezar otra nota anónima y perfumada con una estrofa diciendo que él era su sol de cada mañana y otras cosas más, preguntándose si sería la coqueta, después su atinada visita al establecimiento de Andrew dónde por fin pudo ver a la rubia y mejor aún ahora ya sabía su nombre incluso se la habían presentado, podría cantar victoria, después de todo ya sólo era cuestión de hablar con ella y conocerse, pero cuando ya todo resultaba tan sencillo, algo le obstaculizaba su camino, y aunque por el momento sólo eran dudas no podían dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en este momento que por fin había una mujer que llamaba su atención de tal manera después de tanto tiempo tenía que suceder esto?

Y es que aunque era algo que no quería creer, estaba el hecho de que ella entrara en ese lugar que el ya conocía, al menos un poco, debido a una no muy grata visita, después el que Andrew le dijera que ella era muy tímida y él la defendía porque los demás creían que era rara y por ultimo las palabras de esa rubia que lo dejaron intrigado y más porque ambas compartían el mismo techo, y la cereza del pastel era que él simplemente no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amigo sobre las preferencias de la coqueta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola hola! Acá un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerle a mi preciosa  
Conyta Moonlight y a la peque Nai SD por la ayuda que me brindaron dándome la idea para este capítulo, además de los consejos que necesitaba para tal, de verdad chicas les agradezco muchísimo, como no tienen idea, además del apoyo que siempre me brindan**

**También les agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo pasado y sobre todo a las que me dejaron review**

**.**

**Aquaticwhisper: pues si está Rei está loca, es que le quería bajar un par de rayitas a su carácter temperamental y ponerla media zafadita igual que yo xDD. Espero que esté capítulo haya sido de tú agrado, muchos besos y abrazos**

**Priencessquen: claro está Serena sabe lo que quiere, y eso es un Dárien bañado en choco…, ejem ejem, este… si quiere conocer a Dárien xDD, muchos besos y abrazos**

**Adileyne: si a veces nuestros hermanos quieren sacar provecho de uno, y si en ti quieren probarse cómo casamentera y creo que en mi era algo así como "indicios de padrote" (?) jeje y es q mi hermano decía: "les presento a mi hermana pero a cambio quiero tal dulce" tú crees? Lo bueno que ya creció xDD muchos besos y abrazos y que tú salud ya esté mejor**

**elianamz-bv :Me alegra saber que te gusto y espero que esté también haya sido de tu agrado **** besos y abrazos**

**yesqui2000: Yo creo q estoy como Serena me quede prendada de Dárien y si pudiera también lo seguiría, menos a la casa de la rubia suertuda xDD y tal vez si tenga alguien más q aparecer para q por fin pueda salir Dárien de sus dudas jeje Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Zasury923: Gracias! Y espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado y como vez sigo escribiendo, puras locuras, pero sigo, jeje espero ser la autora de una de tus risas xDD ya que ese es mi próposito, q tengas bonita semana**

**Usako-Chiba-T: Gracias! y como vez ya los presentaron, ahora sólo queda disipar esas locuras que Dárien ya se formó en la cabeza XDD espero esté capítulo te haya gustado. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes de parte de nuestro Dári**

**Selajarg: Me alegra saber que te gusto, y espero esté capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo muy grande, gigantesco y besos**

**Nai SD: Hola fiel caudillo del batallón de Mina, ya tienen coherencia mis peticiones verdad? Como vez fue de gran ayuda las ideas que me dieron, y no te preocupes con eso del tiempo también comprendo que a veces sea de muy poco abastecimiento y más con tus estudios. Lo de la cita creo q habrá que formarse ya que la fila está larga xDD. Muchos besitos de choco también para ti de parte de nuestro Dárien Sexy Chiba (si, creo q ese es su nombre completo)**

**AriadnaDeChiba: como verás no eres la única que sueña despierta, así que no te preocupes no eres la única loca xDD espero que tus estudios vayan bien y los exámenes mejor. Y sí lo q siembres hoy es lo q cosecharas mañana y q mejor q sea para buenos resultados. Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Naiara Moon: Hola me alegra mucho saber q te gusto, y eso del baño creo q es algo de lo que a nosotras también nos gustaría, no crees? Y si yo también me quedaba ahí a platicar con él, así q que te parece si aprovechamos en lo q la rubia se hace la desaparecida va?. Q estés bien y te la estés pasando genial muchos besos y abrazos de parte de nuestro sexy ojiazul.**

**Conyta Moonlight: Hola mi preciosa, muchas muuuchas gracias por tus consejos y las ideas que me ibas dando para esté capítulo y te comprendo que no tengas tiempo, creo que ahora está sobrevaluado porque a muchas nos hace falta. Y si tuviéramos la suerte de Serena creo que en definitiva estaríamos con el loquero, ya que así deliramos no me imagino teniéndolo xDD. Muchos besos y abrazos de parte de nuestro sexy muso, y espero ya te dé un poco de tiempo jeje. Ojala te haya gustado como redacte esta locura **

**.**

**Y a cha-cha-cha Chiba Cullen por agregar mi fic a favoritos **

**.**

**Por último les pido disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido por tal capítulo, ya que no había tal intención, así que aclaro este punto, más q nada por el tema que es un poco controversial. Además les recuerdo que todos mis errores gramaticales y orográficos que hayan notado me los hagan saber, ya que así podré mejorar. **

**También si hay alguien por acá a quien le caiga mal, le doy la fórmula correcta para que se deshagan de yo, y esa es dejándome un review ya que estos me emocionan a tal grado de fomentar mi locura, lo cual hará que me den un buen pase inmediato para la casa de la locura XDDD. De verdad les agradezco su atención **** ¡Que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga! **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

**.**

**.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba cansado, no había podido dormir bien y es que el haber visto ese lugar le había causado pesadillas, luego soñar con la rubia, después que alguien lo seguía para violarlo, sólo que no pudo distinguir el sexo de la persona, para después terminar yéndose por un largo túnel que le hacía sobresaltarse en sueños, y para rematar fue una de esas noches que se le habían hecho tan largas y que cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño reparador y fantástico en el que estaba a punto de comerse un chocolate, se despierta sobresaltado por la alarma de su despertador.

.

.

Ya en el trabajo Amy lo recibió dándole los buenos días y le dijo que no había consulta la primera hora ya que acababan de llamar para cancelarla así que pidió permiso para salir por un café a lo cual el pelinegro aprovecho para pedir uno para él.

Estaba revisando algunos expedientes, cuando noto a un lado de su computadora un par de muffin's de chocolate con nuez moscada arriba, los cuales tenían un envoltorio transparente de celofán, con un lindo listón rojo que lo ataba en la parte superior y el cual incluía una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

"_que tengas un lindo día chocolatito"_

_Besos 3_

Los miro recelosamente, ¿y si contenían algo? Salió a preguntarle a Amy, pero está simplemente todavía no regresaba, así que aún no podía saber la procedencia de dicho postre, así que misteriosamente saco uno, lo olio, pellizco un cachito, lo desmorono entre sus dedos, parecía que era casero ya que tenía un olor muy agradable, además de que se veía más que antojoso, dudando un poco, comió unas cuantas moronas, y simplemente su sabor era exquisito, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta sobresaltándolo, era Amy que llegaba con el café.

-Dárien esos muffin's se ven muy deliciosos ¿Dónde los compraste?- Pregunto la peliazul al momento que colocaba el café sobre el escritorio

-¿Te parece Amy?- pregunto el moreno al momento que pensaba ¿entonces con que ella no lo sabe?- me los regalo una amiga, ¿Quieres uno?- al momento que le extendía el que estaba completo-

-Gracias Dar- al momento que lo tomaba con una sonrisa y se decía para sí misma mentiroso- bueno me voy para mi puesto por si alguien viene- ya se empezaba a retirar cuando el moreno la interrumpió

-No quédate, me sabe más delicioso mi "desayuno"- recalcando la palabra con sus dedos en gesto de comillas –con alguien acompañándome- mientras le daba el primer sorbo al café

Así que Amy tomo asiento en la silla de enfrente y empezó por comer su muffin mientras Dárien la veía atento. Después de que según él enfriaba su café y vio que la peli azul ya llevaba casi medio muffin que se comía se dispuso a comerse el suyo, ya que había comprobado que no tenían ninguna sustancia rara.

.

.

.

Así transcurrió otro día sin que él supiera algo de la rubia, ya que Andrew le había comentado que ella y su amiga Mina habían ido de vacaciones.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido una semana en la que a diario recibía un presente, ya fuera una rosa, algún postre o una caja con chocolate lo cual se le hacía raro ya que todas llevaba una pequeña nota la cual no tenía firma y que gracias a Dios hasta ahora ninguna le había hecho daño, o eso creía…

.

Después de llegar a su consulta muy temprano como siempre, esta vez Dárien se sentía un poco "pesado", así que intrigado se subió a la báscula, según esta marcaba que había subido dos kilos, sorprendido se bajó de ella y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, saco sus llaves, su celular y la billetera y se volvió a subir y aunque si había bajado unos cuantos gramos seguía prácticamente marcando lo mismo, es decir, había subido un poco más de kilo y medio en una semana

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, como era eso posible si su plan alimenticio y de actividad física no había cambiado, así que guardo nuevamente sus cosas en sus bolsillos y tomó asiento en su sillón, tomo una pluma y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás en este, en forma de columpio, hasta que una caja negra con dorado llamo su atención en el pequeño librero que se encontraba a un costado.

Ahí se encontraba la causa de todos sus males, o al menos era responsable de ese kilo y medio de más, ahora recordaba, su plan alimenticio había variado la última semana, todo comenzó con un muffin y después simplemente había comido postre de más, prácticamente en exceso y se preguntaba que si acaso ese tema de su admiradora secreta mandándole dulces no era más que la representación de un parodia en la que ella era la bruja y él representaba el papel de Hansel, ¿pensaría comérselo?

Riendo un poco por lo bajo por la ocurrencia que le había llegado a la cabeza se levantó y se fue a donde se encontraba esa preciosa caja, la tomo entre sus manos y casi podía desde ese distancia oler el sabor tan exquisito que desprendían esos deliciosos manjares, quito la tapa y vio que ya sólo quedaban seis ricos y hermosos chocolates, después su mirada se dirigió al cesto de la basura, volviendo a posarse sobre los chocolates nuevamente, para después hacer el mismo gesto anterior y así mientras veía aquel cilindro café que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio, no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo que su corazón le mandaba. Se los comió.

¿Qué más daba? ¿Por qué no completar de una buena vez esos dos kilos? Si ya pensaba incrementar su régimen de actividad física ¡que valiera la pena! Además de que sería un sacrilegio el tirar esas delicias ¿o no?

.

Cuando Amy entro lo encontró llenando un expediente, pero después noto la caja vacía que yacía en el cesto de la basura

-Dárien ¿ya te comiste todos los chocolates? Pero si apenas ayer te los trajeron- pregunto asombrada la peli azul

-yo sólo no fui, recuerda que también te convide- decía el pelinegro mientras cerraba el folder que tenía en las manos

-Pero sólo fue uno, y ahí había más de una docena- le decía con un poco de incredulidad al momento que sonreía un poco por la ocurrencia del moreno

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que, bueno verás, se me cayeron casi la mitad al suelo y los tuve que tirar- decía sonrojado Dárien por no saber que inventar

-si tú lo dices- Amy no le creía mucho ya que sabía el gran amor que Dárien le tenía a los chocolates –ya llego el señor Miyagi ¿lo hago pasar?- pregunto la peli azul cambiando de tema

.Si por supuesto- mientras nuevamente se ponía sus anteojos para la vista cansada y salía del trance de ese bochornoso momento

.

.

.

.

.

Serena y Mina se sentían revitalizadas, regresaban de unos hermosos días que habían disfrutado en el campo

-Ah que lindo es regresar a casa y no verla con cierto recelo, que genial no la pasamos- decía Serena mientras suspiraba

-Además de que estos días bien nos sirvieron para nuevas ideas amiga- decía Mina emocionada

-Creo que ya no seguiré con ese plan, estoy en banca rota- mientras dramatizaba –mira que si tiene gustos muy refinados, además ¿qué tal se la habrá pasado _ella_ en esta semana?- preguntaba un poco preocupada Serena a la otra rubia

-Creo que será mejor averiguarlo e irla a ver de inmediato- y así dejaron sus maletas para salir en busca de _ella._

.

.

.

.

Ya tenía un par de días que ya no recibía esos deliciosos manjares, es como si hubiera adivinado lo que le pasaba, ¿y si fuera Amy la que le dejaba esos regalitos? No claro que no, ella tenía su novio Richard y estaban muy enamorados de eso era consiente Dárien ya que él lo veía con sus propios ojos, pero entonces ¿Quién? ¿La rubia coqueta? Pues Andrew le había comentado que ella no estaba a menos que fuera una mentira, pero de todos modos todavía tenía _esa _duda, ya que aún no se atrevía a hacer a su amigo la pregunta del millón.

Iba de vuelta a su departamento, terminada su jornada laboral, cuando nuevamente esa sensación de ser perseguido lo volvía a asaltar. Llego a su departamento y justo en el momento sonó el teléfono de su casa, así que fue a contestar pero nadie hablo, después de unos cuantos segundos colgaron.

Y así ese suceso se repitió un par de veces más al día durante un par de días más. Dárien se sentía harto, sentía que cualquier movimiento que hacia estaba vigilado hasta el más mínimo detalle así que pidió ayuda a su amigo Malachite el cual era de confianza y además como policía que era sabía hacer ese trabajo sin ser detectado

.

.

Salió temprano de la consulta y como no tenía ganas de nada, se fue sin más preámbulo a su departamento, cuando llegara se haría un sándwich, tomaría leche y se iría a acostar después de haberse dado su última rutina de higiene diaria, si eso es lo que haría apenas pusiera un pie en su hogar.

Con una mano se estaba tapando la boca porque estaba bostezando, mientras que la otra la dirigía al pomo de la puerta para introducir las llaves y adentrarse a su espacio personal, ese el cual nadie podía invadir, nadie, pero cuando entro, casi se va para atrás por la impresión que le causo ver tantas rosas juntas en un pequeño espacio.

Siempre su sala le había parecido espaciosa, a pesar de ser para una sola persona, pero cuando vio todos esos arreglos florales con rosas en todos los colores, tamaños y posiciones se sorprendió demasiado que hasta el sueño se había ahuyentado, recorrió el lugar sigilosamente buscando en cada rincón por si alguien estaba escondido, pero no, entonces justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de su casa, pero no contesto, por lo cual la llamada se mandó a buzón, grabándose el mensaje:

_-¿porque no contestas? Sé muy bien que ya estás en tu departamento Dárien o mejor dicho Chocolatito, después de todo también son de tu gusto ¿o no?, nah no importa sólo quería… _

Y Se cortó el mensaje, Dárien pensaba quién podría ser cuando nuevamente el teléfono sonó a lo que Dárien dejo que entrara la llamada a la contestadora

_-¿no crees que es muy poco tiempo para un mensaje?, bueno ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Sólo quería saber si te gustaron las rosas, esas si como no sé muy bien cuál es tu color favorito decidí poner todos los colores y especies… _

Nuevamente se cortó después una tercera vez sonó y entrando nuevamente al buzón se escuchó un gruñido y después la secuencia del anterior,

_Y_ _te decía que como no sé, también incluí una dulce Candy, espero te guste, besitos y si me hubieras contestado ahora sabrías quién soy, adiós chocolatito-_

Y corto. Dárien abrió tanto los ojos como platos, y ¿ahora qué haría? Parecía que lo tenían vigilado, miro su identificador y era un número no disponible, la voz se escuchaba distorsionada por lo cual no pudo identificarla, así que se fue directamente al ascensor y se disponía bajar al primer piso, pero como si también estuviera de acuerdo tardaba en subir, entonces se fue rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia y bajo lo más rápido que pudo, llego hasta la puerta y salió a asomarse a ver si veía a alguien, pero nada le parecía sospechoso, así que fue hasta donde el portero y le pregunto si alguien había ido a preguntar por él o si había visto algo sospechoso, o que entraran con rosas o algo por el estilo, ya que realmente está vez estaba asustado.

El portero lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, no entendía su reacción, él dijo que en todo el día había estado en su puesto y no vio nada sospechoso, entonces el pelinegro le dijo que entonces de que se trataban las flores en su departamento o si acaso se trataba de una broma. Al ver la incredulidad en el rostro del hombre, lo insto a subir y fueron hasta su departamento dónde Dárien abrió la puerta

-Ande vea adentro y dígame ¿acaso estoy loco? ¿Ya alucino?- le decía un poco molesto el moreno

El portero de nombre Rubeus entro en el lugar –Discúlpeme Señor Chiba, pero yo no veo nada raro ni extraño en este lugar, además de que tampoco sé de qué flores me hablaba ya que acá no hay nada- decía muy relajado el hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos

Dárien entró a su departamento y vio que realmente no había nada, todo estaba tan ordenado como el solía dejarlo –Pero ¿cómo es posible?- balbuceaba un atónito Dárien

-Con su permiso Señor pero debo seguir en mi puesto, ya que casi es hora de cerrar las puertas- y sin más se retiro

Dárien se quedó en medio de su sala, se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y la cara en un gesto de desesperación, es que no creía lo que pasaba, ¿acaso el cansancio le estaba haciendo una mala jugada? Ofuscado se sentó en su sofá y se recargo sobre el respaldo pensando que sería lo que haría, y ¿si iba a la policía a denunciar algún tipo de acoso? Después de todo todavía tenía en la contestadora los mensajes, así que se levantó y la acciono para escucharlos, cuando el aparato le reprodujo la grabación de cero mensajes

- No no es posible pero ¿cómo?- pensaba el pelinegro mientras sujetaba sus cabellos hacia tras –y claro si tan sólo Rubeus hubiera visto el jardín que había hace nos momentos, pero noooo, en lugar de eso sólo me echo una mirada de solidaridad pensando que estoy más loco que una cabra, ahora ¿qué hago? –

Así que perturbado se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, las manos las puso sobre su frente jalando sus cabellos ligeramente hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió encontró algo en el piso que le daba una prueba

.

.

.

Había pasado un par de días más en los que estuvo alerta en todo lo que tuviera cara de sospechoso, miraba a Amy buscando algún desconcierto o nerviosismo de su parte si es que ella ocultaba algo, ya que las notas perfumadas y anónimas seguían llegando, pero no nada que delatara a la mujer si es que ella tenía algo que ver en este embrollo, así que inclino su atención hacia otro lado.

-Bingo, ¿porque no lo pensé antes?- pensaba el pelinegro –está más que claro que esa enana algo tiene que ver en todo esto- así que la llamo, pero en su casa nadie contesto, la llamo al móvil

-Mi Dar hermoso, y ¿ese milagro que te acuerdas de que tienes hermana?- preguntaba una burlona Rei al otro lado

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿crees que es muy gracioso tu juego?- espetaba un molesto moreno –ya me cansé de esto ya todos creen que estoy loco, por favor déjame vivir, y sí es sólo ¡que mejor! Por favor Rei, te quiero mucho y lo sabes pero mi paciencia tiene límites- decía ya un poco más calmado Dárien

-Mira chango des matriculado, no sé de qué me hablas y tampoco me interesa, estoy muy a gusto en mis vacaciones en la playa como para arruinar mi día por un berrinche tuyo, entiende que ya me quedo claro que estás a gusto así, y no por eso lo que te pase tengo que estar implicada, que tengas un lindo día y me hablas ya cuando te hayan pasado tus días adiós- y sin más le corto un poco furibunda la pelinegra

Dárien no se quedó con la duda, así que llamo a su trabajo dónde le confirmaron lo que minutos antes le había dicho su hermana, por lo cual decidió mandarle un mensaje y disculparse con ella

.

.

.

.

Al otro día su amigo Malachite lo llamo. Dárien iba en camino a la cafetería que el susodicho le había indicado, aun no entendía el porqué de la negativa cuando el peli plateado le había dicho que en el Crown no, ya que no era de confianza, así que llego y se introdujo al establecimiento dónde encontró al moreno de ojos color gris, sentado bebiendo un vaso de limonada

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- saludaba el pelinegro al momento que tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente

-Ya tengo noticias Chiba y fue muy fácil averiguarlo- decía el peli plateado con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Holaaaaa! Que tal! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, si llegaron hasta acá se los agradezco muchísimo y ojala se animen a dejarme un review para que me comenten que les pareció este capítulo n.n**

**Y aquí agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su review en el capítulo anterior:**

**Usako-Chiba-T:jaja nuestro Dar sí que malinterpreto las cosas pero algún día tendrá que darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece jeje y espero no haberte decepcionado con esté capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Princessquen: si Dárien creyó que sus gustos de Serena eran diferentes, aunque ahora creo está un poco asustado para ocuparse realmente de resolver ese detalle xDD, espero haya sido de tu agrado esté capítulo, besos y abrazos por montón n.n**

**Yesqui2000: no te preocupes ya mero la cordura hará posesión de ellos y los hará reaccionar para que entablen una conversación normal ¿o no? Jeje espero este capítulo te haya gustado y espero me comentes que te pareció. Muchos besos y abrazos **

**Adileyne: hola linda, espero esté capítulo te haya gustado además de que te haya causado una sonrisa, ya que como verás sus pensamientos de Dárien se centraron en algo más xDD muchos besos y abrazos gigantes n.n**

**Naiara Moon: hola mi preciosa Nai! Muchas gracias por pasarte por el capítulo anterior y por tu comentario, si Dárien pensó mal, pero ahora sus pensamientos los centro en algo que nosotros comúnmente también hacemos; pensar en chocolate xDD espero me comentes que te pareció esté capítulo por favor. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes de parte del caballero de la luna :3**

**Conyta Moonlight: Hola mi preciosa Cony! Es que como bien te había comentado no sabía cómo espantar a Mina, pero creo que con esa idea loca ella se sentiría aturdida y como ven sus valiosos consejos me inspiraron mucho, aunque no sé si tuvieron realmente el resultado esperado, pero de todos modos gracias, ahora espero tú opinión sobre este n.n Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes de parte de mi caballero de la luna jeje**

**Nai SD: Hola mi peque Nai! Si jeje ya se me pegó el llamarte así, pero es que así t diferencio de mi preciosa Nai (aunque las dos los son xDD) y como eres la más peque por eso n.n y si ese Dári nuestro, espero que para el próximo capítulo ya se dé cuenta que las locas como cabras son ese par de rubias y él solo la victima XDD y claro de que aclare esa locura de que Serena no es lo que él piensa xDD Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero tu comentario sobre lo que te pareció esté capítulo, muchos besos y abrazos gigantes de parte del caballero de la luna n.n **

**.**

**También muchas gracias a Cleo de Luna por agregarme a favoritos **

**.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y pasaron anónimamente así como también a los que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un valioso review los cuales son mis apreciadas joyas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Que Dios los bendiga y que estén bien **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

**.**

**.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ya iba de regreso a su hogar, pero había algo que le inquietaba, desde que salió del Crown sentía que alguien le seguía, pero aunque ya llevaba varias veces que en el camino se había detenido para voltear y cerciorarse que no fuera así, no podía dejar de sentir tal acoso.

Después de que se encontrara ya en las puertas de su edificio fue que dejo de sentir esa intranquilidad y aunque todo el camino trato de aparentar que hablaba por teléfono para que no se notara su nerviosismo no fue hasta que llego a dicho lugar que respiro un poco para relajarse, ya en el elevador se encontró con un vecino al que saludo cordialmente y después de un hola y cómo estás fue que sonó el timbre indicándole que había llegado a su piso.

Camino despacio en dirección a su puerta y estando en frente de ella se dio tiempo de sacar con parsimonia las llaves para después introducirlas en el picaporte y girarlas, abrió la puerta y acto seguido se metió para cerrarla tras de sí.

Se fue directamente a la ducha, después se lavó la boca, salió del cuarto de baño para vestirse y como ya había comido no se preocupó por merendar, se fue a su habitación y se metió en la cama, leyó un rato y como el cansancio le ganaba dejo el libro a un lado, apago la lámpara y se durmió.

.

.

.

.

Ya era un nuevo día, y como la noche anterior era demasiado el cansancio durmió sin darse cuenta de nada, además ¿qué le podría preocupar? Si ya era el tan anhelado día de descanso, pero a pesar de haber dormido como una roca, sentía el cuerpo envarado, quiso moverse pero le fue imposible, entonces la realidad le cayó como una pedrada en la cabeza y ¡oh sorpresa! Estaba atada a la cama

Serena no daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? Y si tan sólo pudiera ver algo, pero esa maldita venda en los ojos no la dejaba visualizar su entorno ¿aún seguiría en su departamento? Sí, eso era afirmativo, ya que si algo conocía bien la rubia, era su cama o ¿la habrían secuestrado con todo y su colchón? No eso era imposible, pero ¿Cómo había sucedido sin que se diera cuenta? ¡Qué horror! Si tan sólo ese Morfeo no fuera un traidor habría sentido siquiera cuando la estaban atando, pero ¡no! Ahí estaba ella, con sus manos y pies atados a los postes de la cama.

Así que sin otra cosa mejor que hacer empezó desesperadamente a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sintió una mano que le cubrió la boca y le hablo muy cerca del oído

-Mujer cállate, interrumpes el sueño de los demás-

Genial su captor era tan petulante que todavía le reclamaba por haberlo despertado

-Já ahora resulta que no puedo gritar, si estoy en mi casa, ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! O te juro que…- hablaba temerosa la rubia

-¿O qué? ¿Seguirás gritando?- sonreía burlonamente el hombre –Aunque no sería mala idea callarte con mi boca- mientras soltaba una carcajada

-si me sueltas ahora mismo, te prometo que no te denunciare, y haré de cuenta que esto jamás sucedió- trataba de negociar la ojiceleste-pero por lo que más quieras déjame en paz, ¿De qué te puede ser útil una desdichada loca, torpe y llorona mujer como yo? Si ni siquiera tengo en que caerme muerta- rogaba la mujer con algunas lágrimas traicioneras que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos

-Lo único que busco es venganza, no me interesa nada de tus bienes o tu dinero, en todo caso lo que podría reclamar tuyo sería tu cuerpo- Le contestaba el sujeto inclinándose un poco hacia ella mientras delineaba su figura con un dedo

-¿Venganza? No sé de qué me hablas, jamás eh hecho algo malo a alguien o si se trata de una broma de Mina puedes decirle que salga de su escondite que esto sí ha rebasado los límites- Decía la rubia rogando que fuera cierto lo segundo

-¿Mina? Me suena ese nombre- contestaba el sujeto mientras fingía que lo pensaba

-¿entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? por favor ya- mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire -¡Suéltame!- dejo salir con un estruendoso grito

El hombre se incorporó de inmediato, esa mujer además de loca, era una gran gritona, ¿Dónde estaba esa delicada voz que un par de veces escucho? Y cuando vio que la mujer empezaba a sollozar debido al miedo que sentía, se le encogió el corazón y trato de calmarla

-Sshh tranquila, no llores, te quitare la venda de los ojos, pero, sólo si prometes guardar silencio y…-

-Que me sueltes gran pedazo de idiota-decía la rubia mientras se jalaba en sus ataduras

El hombre al ver que se empezaba a hacer daño con las corbatas que sujetaban sus extremidades se acercó, la rubia al sentir el peso del sujeto sobre su cama guardo silencio expectante a lo que el hombre hiciera, más se sorprendió cuando este le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso.

Todo el miedo se esfumo, por alguna razón Serena ya no lo sentía, y por si fuera poco el idiota aquel besaba de las mil maravillas, y aunque tardo un poco en aceptar el beso, se dejó llevar por fin hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

-Ahora si prometes portarte bien te quitare esa fastidiosa venda- hablo el hombre en tono bajo y seductor y entonces ya un poco relajada la rubia pudo identificar esa voz

-Dárien- dijo en un leve susurro

El pelinegro al sentirse descubierto se quedó por un momento paralizado ¡Qué tonto! Si era más que obvio que esa coqueta había escuchado su voz más veces que siquiera las que él había podido escuchar la de ella

-Touché- dijo apenas a unos centímetros de su víctima –pero como ahora ya estás en ventaja creo que será mejor que sigas así- le susurro seductoramente al oído –Además de que ahora es mi turno-

La rubia no podía creer lo que sucedía, ¡Dárien la había secuestrado! Pero ¿debería tenerle miedo? Después de todo no lo conocía tan bien como para saber si padecía algún trastorno mental, y aunque por lo que había investigado tal parecía que estaba más sano que una cabra, no podía fiarse, pero según Mina… ¡Mina! Ahora por las ocurrencias de esa loca ella se encontraba en esa situación y ¿si Dárien era un psicópata no declarado? Ahora sí que estaba en buen lío.

-¿Crees que es muy gracioso recibir una nota diaria o chocolates y tener esa sensación horrible de que están jugando contigo al gato y al ratón?- Le decía el pelinegro

-Yo no sé qué me reclamas si bien que te los comiste, Amy me dijo que…- y se interrumpió la chica al ver que se le había ido el nombre de la boca

-No te preocupes, ya sabía que ella te ayudo, porque si bien te desapareciste por unos días, encontraste una buena aliada que te suplantara ¿no?- Decía Dárien con una gran sonrisa ladeada –Y si subí un par de kilos, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso, además de que no imagino como no acabaste con todos los ahorros de tu vida en esos chocolates, porque si bien me encantan, no es un privilegio que me tome tan a menudo debido a su elevado precio, pero de todos modos gracias- al instante le daba otro beso arrebatador

Respirando un poco prosiguió el moreno –y como me pude dar cuenta tienes mucho tiempo libre, así que buscabas entretenimiento y en ese momento pase yo, así que desde ese día me seguías al lugar que fuera, te escondías hasta en mi propia sombra y aunque te notaba tras mis pasos no podía confirmar que fueras tú y mucho menos podía entender tu razón, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron las rosas en mi departamento, ¡Vaya que Armand es un vecino incómodo! Ni hablar de cómo les ayudo llenando mi departamento de rosas, vaciándolo y tratando de borrar cualquier evidencia que pudiera delatar a Andrew, Lita y a Mina, pero no contaba con la genial Serena Tsukino que olvido su arete ¿o fue a propósito?- preguntaba con una sonrisa ladeada

-Bueno… etto.. Verás, ya me estoy cansando de esta posición y necesito ir al baño- decía dudosa la rubia

-Está bien puedes ir, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada, te voy a soltar, pero cuidadito con tus movimientos, sino imagínate el gran lio en el que se podría meter Armand – mientras el moreno comenzaba a deshacer los amarres de cada una de sus extremidades

Serena camino en dirección al baño tambaleándose un poco, ya que estaba adolorida, pero Dárien la ayudo, así que entró en el cuarto del baño, desahogo su cuerpo y se refresco un poco, para después salir con la mente un poco más despejada, al momento que abrió la puerta Dárien la sorprendió sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, para después reclamar sus labios en un beso demandante, a lo cual Serena accedió, por lo cual después paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro,

Lentamente detuvieron el beso sin soltarse

-¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Porque no de una buena vez nos dejamos de esto? Ya estoy harta de este juego-le decía la rubia mirándolo a los ojos

-¿No crees que es absurdo que seas tú quién me cuestione eso?- refutaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada que a Serena le pareció muy sexy

-Bueno- contestaba Serena mientras desviaba un poco la mirada –Yo lo hice, porque ni una vez había sido yo quién buscara o le hablara a algún hombre, por lo regular son ellos los que me buscan y cuando me tope contigo no sabía cómo acercarme- finalizaba con un leve rubor en las mejillas –y tú ¿Por qué lo haces? Si ya sabes que soy yo tú "acosadora"-

-Desde aquel día en el que te encontré en la cafetería, no pude sacarte de mi mente a pesar de que te vi junto a Andrew creyendo que coqueteabas con él, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me regalaste esa preciosa sonrisa, pude sentir una especie de hechizo que me hizo pensar en ti desde aquel momento, y aunque algunas veces te notaba tras mis pasos, no podía descifrar de que se trataba, pero ahora sí sé que es lo que quiero…- pero fue interrumpido por su celular –Me permites no tardo- Se disculpaba el moreno

Dárien atendió su celular y Serena se quedó frente a él, estaba por escuchar lo que platicaba cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó y tuvo que ir a la sala a contestar.

Cada uno termino su llamada y estaba pensando que decirle a Dárien cuando este hablo

-Discúlpame coqueta pero tengo que irme, me llamo mi hermana y necesito ir a verla, pero no te preocupes que está plática queda pendiente- y le dio un beso inesperado a Serena, para después tomar su chaqueta y salir del lugar a prisa

.

.

.

.

.

Dárien llego a prisa al parque, ya que siempre que Rei se sentía un poco mal le gustaba estar más en ese sitio, a la sombra refrescante que daban los árboles en conjunto y se sentaban sobre el pasto verde que era muy hermoso mientras comían un helado.

El moreno buscaba a su hermana por el lugar, se supone que ya debía de estar ahí pues le dijo que iba saliendo de su departamento, así que se sentó en una de las bancas y se dispuso a esperarla, mientras saco su celular para entretenerse un poco mientras Rei llegaba.

La pelinegra hizo su aparición en dicho lugar, y cuando Dárien la vio, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. La mujer de ojos violetas llegaba con una encantadora sonrisa, pero ahora que su hermano la observaba bien, no había rastro de que ella hubiera estado llorando, la pelinegra llego y saludo al hombre para después sentarse a su lado, mientras este la seguía inspeccionando

-Enana ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué llorabas cuando me hablaste?- cuestionaba el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada de su hermana

-¿Yo? ¿Lloraba? ¿Te sientes bien?- contestaba Rei mientras se señalaba así misma fingiendo sorpresa –Escuchaste mal hermanito- mientras otra delicada sonrisa asomaba en su cara

-Ya veo, otra vez caí ¿verdad? ¡Ay Rei! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- suspiraba el pelinegro mientras se levantaba –Como no descifre inmediatamente esa sonrisa de "Yo no fui", tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero me voy- Ya se pensaba retirar el moreno

-¡Alto ahí Dárien Chiba! Tú no mueves tu trasero de este lugar, te esperas, no me mate toda la noche de ayer haciendo planes para que tú los eches a perder, así que trae ese lindo trasero para acá y te sientas y te esperas- hablo con mucha determinación la pelinegra que a Dárien le sorprendió sin siquiera poder alegar nada

Después de unos 15 minutos vio a una rubia llegar, así que una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro, Dárien al notar tal gesto volteo en dirección hacia dónde su hermana lo hacía y puso una cara de terror, ¿a poco era ella con quien su hermana pretendía emparejarla? Según lo que Malachite le conto estaba un poco loquita, aunque era muy atractiva con buenas curvas y todo, pero loquita

-Rei, esa chica ya tiene novio, no creas que me va a gustar ser el _"sancho" * _de otro, así que yo me voy- se estaba empezando a retirar cuando vio a la chica que venía detrás de la "loquita" -Pensándolo bien, no pierdo nada con acompañarte un ratito más ¿verdad?- y regreso al lado de su hermana

.

Mina iba llegando al lugar acordado, ya iba un poco retrasada, así que cuando logro ver a la persona que la esperaba, la saludo con un ademán a la distancia, Serena iba viendo un mensaje en su celular que no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

-¿Mina siempre eres así de impuntual?- la regañaba Rei –Acordamos hace media hora- mientras señalaba el reloj pulsera

-Serena tiene la culpa- mientras esta la señalaba y la aludida volteaba

-Serena ven, te presento a Dárien mi hermano- jalo la pelinegra a la mencionada –Dárien ella es Serena, la que en estos días te ha tenido en engorda- Mientras Dárien cerraba los ojos avergonzado para después regalarle una linda miradita de "me las vasa pagar" a su hermana

Rei y Mina se habían conocido apenas el día anterior cuando Rei llego buscando a Andrew para preguntar por Serena, pero encontró a una mejor aliada así quedando de acuerdo para presentarlos

Dárien y Serena se saludaron las chicas ahí presentes estaban comentando alguna banalidad y cuando vieron que ninguno de los dos decía nada voltearon a verlos cuando se llevaron una sorpresa: ¡Serena y Dárien estaban muy entretenidos en los labios del otro!

-Ejem ejem- carraspeo un poco Rei para llamar su atención -¿Ya se conocían?- mientras enarcaba una ceja

-Rei déjalos en paz, ¿no vez que personas que son parecidas se comen unas a las otras?- Espeto Mina mientras la miraba

-Querrás decir "personas que son parecidas se atraen unas a las otras"- la corrigió Rei mientras cerraba sus ojos

Después Mina dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraban Serena y Dárien para hablarles -Ay son unos picarones…- pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que el pelinegro y la rubia se habían marchado

- ¿Pero cómo es que se han marchado tan rápido? Si sólo nos distrajimos un par de segundos- mientras la pelinegra volteaba a todos lados

Así que Mina y Rei comenzaron a caminar por el parque para encontrarlos, cuando un par de tortolos vieron que se habían alejado lo suficiente salieron de unos arbustos que estaban a un costado

-Bien será mejor desaparecernos lo más pronto antes de que a mi hermana nos encuentre y nos lleve a un tribunal con tal de interrogar hasta el último poro de mi piel- decía Dárien en lo que emprendían la marcha

-Ni que lo digas si tan sólo conocieras a Mina- mientras fingía que le daba un escalofrió

.

.

.

Después de un largo rato que estuvieron platicando, conociéndose y otros cuantos besos más robados, por parte de los dos, además del almuerzo que habían compartido, Serena y Dárien se encontraban sentados en el sofá en el departamento del pelinegro, y habían estado viendo una película que en ese momento terminaba, después Dárien atrajo a Serena hacia su cuerpo y muy cerca de su oído le dijo:

-Provócame y conquista mi amor-

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Les aclaro que la palabra **_***Sancho **_**acá en México lo utilizamos como un adjetivo para referirnos a una persona que es el amante de una mujer casada, ignoro si en otro país conozcan el termino, pero para nosotros es algo que muchas veces lo utilizamos para hacer burla, tan es así, que hasta tenemos una adivinanza chiste sobre él, bueno al menos yo así lo conozco "En que se parece el sancho al diablo? En que todos hablan de él pero nadie lo ha visto" XDDD**

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Para mi prácticamente es el final jeje, pero quiero saber su opinión, ¿Creen que debería seguir un capítulo más? ¿Qué ideas tienen? Por favor háganmelo saber, para mí es muy importante. **

**Además de que estoy feliz y la razón es que mi fic ya tiene hasta el momento 51 reviews. De verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco, porque esto es posible gracias a que muchos de ustedes se toman su tiempecito de comentar, tal vez no lo merezca o para muchos no sea gran cosa, pero para mí es algo muy alentador y gratificante, además de que es la causante de que la cara me duela por la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tengo, y ni hablar de que prácticamente brinco en un pie de la emoción xDD**

**Nuevamente agradezco la atención que prestaron a lo largo de este fic, a todos los que pasaron anónimamente y a todos aquellos que me regalaron un poco de su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario, a aquellos que lo agregaron a alertas y a favoritos.**

**Agradezco a las lindas personitas que me dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

**Princessquen: Espero que acá en esté capí se te haya resuelto la duda jeje, muchas gracias hermosa por dejarme tu comentario y sobre todo agradezco que eres de las primeras que siempre se pasa por acá tan presto publico el capítulo, muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Magguie Aino: muchas gracias mí querida Magguie por darte un tiempecito y pasar por acá, y como vez ya descubrió Dárien a su acosadora xDD y por una parte para alivio de Serena no tardo tanto ya que andaba quedándose en banca rota xDD muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Selajarg: muchas gracias por tu comentario y darte tu vueltecita por acá, agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomaste en mi fic, espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Usako-Chiba-T: Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de mi fic, y como verás parece que nuestro Dari no se quiere ir a que lo cuides, le gusta la mala vida (masoquista xDD) pero de todos modos que se cuide la rubia desabrida porque si no nosotros le seguimos en el acoso (igual y se enamora de nosotras, no?) muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Yesqui2000: gracias por el apoyo que me diste a lo largo del fic, y porque siempre también fuiste de las primeras en pasarte por acá en cada actualización que hacía, espero tu opinión sobre este capí eh, y sí como te habrás dado cuenta la loquilla era Serena y como paso lo del depa, fácil, toda la pandilla le ayudo, y aunque Armand no participo activamente en el fic, fue casi una pieza clave (?) xDD muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Flakis: hola que gusto que te hayas animado a dejarme tu review, y ese Dárien es un pillo, eso de poner a Amy como catadora sí que se pasó xDD y lo de los chocolates, cuando lo pensé simplemente tarde un ratito riéndome xDD espero tu opinión sobre este, muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**Naiara Moon: mi querida y preciosa Nai si te cuentan que yo me robe al muso no lo creas, seguro fue la rubia esa, porque como verás yo también me quede sin él y tuve que arreglármelas sola con este capí y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado tomando de tu valioso tiempo para pasar por acá, y como vez **_**ella **_** no es más que la tranquila y discreta Amy, xDD y sí tienes razón aún con un par de kilitos nos sigue encantado y derritiendo el bombón, espero tu opinión sobre esté capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes de parte de nuestro Dárien Sexy Chiba**

**Adileyne: si pobre de nuestro Dar, otro poco y no lo manda al psiquiatra la loquita de Serena XD muchas gracias por tu valioso tiempo, espero tu opinión. Muchos besos y abrazos gigantes mi querida Adileyne**

**Barbielove: Gracias por tu comentario, y como vez es la loquilla de Serena la que se encargaba de hacer prácticamente que nuestro Dar empezara a llamar a colegas para que pudieran atenderlo xDD espero tu opinión, muchos besos y abrazos gigantes**

**.**

**Y nuevamente gracias a todos los que pasaron por acá, ya sea anónimamente o dejaron su huella, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, que Dios los bendiga y que estén bien**

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


	7. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Sailor Moon que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y como yo los estoy utilizando para este fic, es posible que muestren algún síntoma de locura; pero es solo con el fin de entretener.**

**.**

**¡Acá les traigo el epílogo!**

**.**

║**.•°*"˜˜"*°•.****ƸӜƷ PROVOCAME ƸӜƷ****.•°*"˜˜"*°•.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Quién creería que con sólo un encuentro casual y una sonrisa se pudieran enamorar dos personas? Pues si esa pregunta era dirigida para ellos, dirían con toda seguridad que a ellos les había pasado, ellos podrían decir que el amor a primera vista existe.

Caminaban de la mano como dos locos enamorados, pareciera que fue ayer cuando se conocieron. Recorriendo el parque a paso lento iban recordando cada uno de los momentos más hermosos que pasaron juntos, y en los que también sus amigos influyeron.

Aunque en su momento a Dárien le causo pánico el verse en una situación muy poco usual, en el que era acosado por una chica, aprendió el juego y quién diría que con la ayuda de Malachite logro secuestrar fugazmente a Serena, quién ahora es el amor de su vida.

.

Al principio de su relación Serena y Dárien se ocultaban para poder verse, y la razón fue el haber dejado entre ver aquellas señales de su inevitable atracción en aquel parque, porque lo que se desato después fue una pesadilla.

.

Por un par de meses Mina y Rei no dejaban de seguirlos a dónde quiera que fueran, a pesar de que las dos tenían a sus amados novios, se hacían tiempo para seguirlos, parecían un par de chiquillas que nunca habían visto un beso y querían saber cómo era.

.

Como la vez que Dárien invito a Serena al cine, habían escogido una película de misterio, pero como ellos aprovechaban el tiempo para uno que otro beso ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo pésima que había sido, hasta que se prendieron las luces para el intermedio, entonces salieron para ir por un refrigerio cuando un par de filas más atrás encontraron a Mina y a Rei durmiendo profundamente, con un bote de palomitas a medio terminar.

Dárien se molestó, pero Serena lo a contento de inmediato, cuando saco un plumón de su bolso y les pinto un bigote a cada una, el pelinegro aprovechando la situación les pinto unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y cuando estaban por despertar salieron corriendo de ahí dejando a unas perplejas mujeres.

.

Y ni hablar de la ocasión en la cual Rei investigo en que restaurant había hecho Dárien reservaciones y cual mesa le habían dado, a pesar de que él dio otro nombre, y antes de que ellos llegaran se ocultaron debajo de la mesa esperando

Mina tenía una tos incontrolable, pero que milagrosamente la dejo de aquejar cuando llegaron Serena y Dárien, su cena transcurrió normal a pesar de que el estómago de Rei no dejaba de reclamar un poco de atención debido a que por las prisas, no había comido, y aunque estaban ansiosas por estar en ese lugar, ya empezaban a aburrirse un poco cuando escucharon que Dárien comenzaba a hablar

-Serena, yo te amo, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos ¿y tú?- Pregunto un poco nervioso el pelinegro

-Dárien yo siento lo mismo que tú- contesto sonrojada la rubia –sólo que igual tenía miedo a decirlo porque me fueras a rechazar- mientras jugaba balanceando nerviosa los pies y le daba unas cuantas pataditas a Mina

El moreno se levantó y fue al lado de la rubia, se arrodillo y le dijo –Sere, linda, ¿te gustaría hacer aún más feliz a este tonto antipático?- sin esperar respuesta y enseñándole un lindo anillo que estaba en una caja de terciopelo continuo – ¿Te casarías conmigo?- la ojiceleste quedo anonadada y estaba por contestarle cuando un ruido los sorprendió

La mesa estaba volteada y un par de mujeres aparecieron de la nada, o mejor dicho de debajo de la mesa, y gritaban emocionadas por lo que habían escuchado para después sobarse la cabeza que ahora les daba la señal del gran dolor causado por ese acto y como si eso fuera poco a Dárien le sorprendió ver a Andrew, Lita y Amy que observaban desde una ventana la curiosa escena.

El maître se percató del escándalo y el pelinegro al notar que ya se dirigía para el lugar, jalo a Serena del brazo y se la llevo inmediatamente dejando a las mujeres solas que no supieron a dónde correr y tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la cuenta

.

Unos días después Mina y Rei se tranquilizaron y dejaron de lado sus travesuras al ser las que se encargarían de los detalles de la boda, y como ya conocían los gustos de la pareja, enfocaron todas sus energías en esta nueva tarea.

.

.

.

Estaba impaciente y con los nervios en punta, era el día de su boda, se encontraba ya frente a la Iglesia esperando, ya que esa personita aun no llegaba, su familia estaba un poco desconcertada, ya que no podían creer lo que sucedía, ya que tenían 15 minutos aguardando

-Hija, no te preocupes sino llega, porque esté día de que te casas te casas- le decía Kenji a Serena –aunque fuera con el señor que va por allá- mientras le señalaba a un hombre un poco mayor y que se iba tambaleando como si midiera la acera que estaba a las afueras de la Iglesia –pero no te quedas vestida y alborotada-

-¡Papá!- chillo la rubia

Pero los ojos se le iluminaron al ver llegar a Dárien que había manejado como loco su convertible, ya que se había retrasado porque Andrew lo entretuvo con una plática sobre la noche de bodas y demás

.

.

Y ni hablar del día que Rini nació, Dárien como buen médico, sabia cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, entro con su mujer y se quedó a su lado para confortarla en esos momentos que ella más lo necesitaba, dándole palabras de apoyo y confianza para que resistiera el dolor, y aunque él pelinegro ya había sido testigo de varios nacimientos, no pudo resistir en este, y se desmayo

.

Para ese tiempo Andrew y Lita ya se habían casado y tenían unos gemelos muy lindos, mellizos para ser exactos, el varoncito de nombre Motoki y la hermosa niña de nombre Makoto. Rei se casó con Nicolás Kumada, un colega de Dárien, y ya tenían una niña preciosa que se parecía a su mamá, pero esos últimos días andaba muy temperamental debido a su segundo embarazo, y Mina junto con Armand, tenían una niña de la misma edad de Endymion, el segundo hijo de Serena y Dárien, a los cuales se empeñaba en emparejar

.

.

Así rememorando todos esos detalles que hacían de su historia de amor una completa locura se dirigieron al restaurant en el que Dárien había hecho una reservación para festejar su décimo aniversario, una linda cena romántica en la cual solo estarían él y su bella esposa

Se veían tan felices y enamorados, a pesar de todas las discusiones que también habían tenido, ya que como toda pareja no se podían salvar de esos irritantes momentos, y más cuando parecían ser tan tontos como cuando compraron su casa y Serena quería la habitación que daba al frente porque pegaba mejor el sol en esa zona y Dárien quería en la parte de atrás porque le gustaba más el frío, y después cuando preparaban la habitación para cuando Rini llegara y Serena quería que estuviera pintado de color rosa con conejos por todos lados y Dárien lo quería en un tono verde claro con flores, y otras tantas que simplemente sería muy difícil enumerar

Pero a pesar del viento y la marea, seguían viéndose como una par de tontos, como si fuera la primera cita y no supieran que decir, pero aunque daban esa apariencia, en realidad era que estaban muy a gusto en su silencio, y Dárien estaba más que complacido con el comportamiento de Serena, ya que gracias al favor que les hacia el mantel, no podían notar las sutiles caricias que esta le hacía con el pie, recorriendo su pierna hasta la ingle, en un viaje de ida y regreso, y cuando el pelinegro pensaba que ahí la iba a parar la rubia, lo sorprendía nuevamente con otro, o ni hablar de que constantemente se agachaba un poco para dejar entre ver su escote poco pronunciado y que a Dárien le estaba dando más vuelo a su imaginación

Así que sin esperar el postre llamo al camarero para que les llevara la cuenta y aunque la rubia gruño por privarse de tal delicia, el moreno ni se inmuto y simplemente pago, se levantó y la jalo del brazo para las afueras del establecimiento

Dárien se sentía nervioso a pesar de ya tener diez años con ella de casado, siempre que salían era así, como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita, pero al menos la diferencia se hallaba en que ahora ya tenía confianza en lo que hacía, guio a su esposa hasta un hotel que no se encontraba muy lejos del restaurant, lo bueno de todo es que ya tenía la reservación hecha, cosa que su amada no sabía, así que después de haber pasado en la recepción se dirigieron a la habitación, pero antes de que salieran del ascensor, Dárien cubrió los ojos celestes de su mujer y la dirigió con sigilo a la habitación que por esa noche compartirían.

Serena no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparan del borde de sus ojos, en la mesa del centro de esa pequeña salita contigua a la recamara estaba una caja de chocolates, de esos finos y suculentos manjares que le mandaba a su amor, en el tiempo de acoso, y en la cama podía observar un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas, y en medio la frase "Te amo", y a pesar de que sabía que Dárien sentía ese gran amor por ella, no era muy detallista en ese aspecto, ya que su trabajo muchas veces le absorbía el tiempo libre, por eso no pudo resistir más y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado

-Jamás creí que todo esto se desataría por una simple locura, te amo- decía con la voz entrecortada por la emoción la rubia

-Y yo a ti mi preciosa acosadora- y reclamo los labios de su esposa

.

Como si de un vals lento y majestuoso se tratara, digno de acompasar a cada paso, fueron entregándose al amor

Dárien delineaba con su lengua los carnosos labios de su mujer, mientras sus manos repasaban con detalle cada espacio de su cuerpo, aún sobre la ropa, y la rubia se dejaba llevar por ese mar de sensaciones en el que se iba sumiendo cada vez más al momento que tomaba el hermoso cabello azabache de su esposo y profundizaban más los besos

Poco a poco las prendas iban saliendo una a una, y unos pequeños temblores iban recorriendo el cuerpo de cada uno, como si fuera la primera vez que se exploraban, Dárien tomo con firmeza el cuerpo de la ojiceleste y la llevo hacia la cama, dónde tomo posesión de cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzando un viaje desde el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando a la yugular dónde la rubia dejo salir un pequeño gemido, y llegando más allá, dónde comenzaba el valle de sus pechos, dónde tomo cada uno entre sus manos, y estimulo con su lengua la cúspide de cada seno, mientras la rubia se arqueaba bajo la presión de su cuerpo, reclamando más atención, a lo cual el moreno accedió gustoso y la penetro, llevando unos acompasados movimientos de encuentro mutuo que poco a poco tomaron más velocidad llevándolos juntos a la culminación de placer, dónde cada uno pronunciaba el nombre de su amor.

Y así entre más caricias y besos renovaron cada acto de amor, demostrando que la llama de la pasión estaba más viva que nunca.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados en la banca del parque que se encontraba pasando la calle del lugar en el que se situaba su casa, Serena estaba recargada del hombro de Dárien y veía a sus pequeños correr de un juego a otro, el pelinegro leía un libro y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista de este para ver a sus pequeños que reían y brincaban por todo el lugar, así que volvía a enfrascarse en la lectura cuando le llamo la atención que Serena ya se había erguido en su lugar, por lo tanto despego su vista de las letras y dirigió la mirada a dónde su mujer observaba

Curioso vio que Endymion se había detenido y no hacia ningún ruido, entonces se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar atrás de su pequeña Serena y fue ahí que se percató de lo que realmente sucedía

La pequeña Rini estaba parada tras un árbol pero se estaba ocultando, para poder ver bien a un pequeño que apenas le llevaría un par de años, de cabello plateado y tez blanca, que jugaba al otro lado del parque en una pequeña cancha, con un balón, y como había un arbusto más que le impedía total claridad, se acercó cautelosamente hasta agacharse y apenas levantarse un poco y ver lo que hacía el peliplateado, hasta que la mamá del niño lo llamo y se tuvieron que ir

"Helios, con que ese es su nombre" pensaba la pequeña pero cuando pensaba volver al lugar en el que estaba choco con una gran muro que se levantaba frente a ella y alzando la mirada encontró a un No contento Dárien que la tomo del brazo y la llevo de vuelta a donde su madre y hermano aguardaban

¿Sería acaso el comienzo de una nueva loca historia de amor?

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, y si, deje para el último el lemmon jeje y así que espero sus opiniones y me digan que les pareció, ya que es mi primera vez xD, agradezco infinitamente a mi preciosa Naiara Moonlight que me ayudo con algunas ideas para este capítulo, así que, querida amiga, espero no haberte decepcionado en como las coloque ;) y sobre todo el gran apoyo que siempre me has brindado.**

**Y si creo que esté ya es el fin :'( espero haber logrado lo que en un principio me fije como objetivo el cual fue sacarles una gran sonrisa o varias, y espero también me lo hagan saber, así como también deseo que me digan todas mis faltas de ortografía y gramaticales que tuve, porque si bien escribo otra vez me gustaría no estar repitiendo los mismo errores **

**Nuevamente agradezco el que me hayan acompañado a través de esta locura, con este mi primer fic largo (ya que espero contar su apoyo y poder hacer otros más) y el que se hayan tomado la molestia de agregar mi historia a favoritos y alertas, así como también el que me dejaran sus reviews que fueron para mí un plus y seguir adelante con esta nueva aventura, gracias chicas por su apoyo!**

**Agradezco a las personitas lindas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su review en el capítulo anterior**

**Flakis: Si ahora le tocaba a mi Dárien poder hacer algo para desquitarse de la coneja traviesa XDD ojala te guste este capítulo y espero tu comentario, Bss**

**Yesqui2000: Si Mina y Rei juntas creo que son peor que una bomba atómica XD Espero me comentes que te pareció este capítulo, Bss**

**Usako-Chiba-T: Gracias, espero este también sea de tu agrado y como verás Rei y Mina no le pararon xDD**

**ALEXACHIBA: me alegra saber que te gusto y espero que este también sea de tu agrado**

**Princessquen: Gracias, y si como vez nada de presentaciones, de una vez se fueron al grano xDD espero te guste este capítulo**

**Magguie Aino: Gracias, y si esa Serena yo creo ya pensaba en asaltar un banco o algo así, para poder seguir con el plan xDD espero te guste este capítulo**

**Naiara Moonlight: Mi querida amiga, muchas gracias por las ideas que me diste, espero te haya gustado la forma en que las coloque, y si no fue así, me lo hagas saber jeje gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste y también deseo que me hagas la crítica sobre este lemmon como verás ya no lo copie y lo pegue xD**

**Barbielove: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y también me digas si hubo alguna parte que te gustara en especial **

**Adileyne: Como verás aquí conté un poco a grandes rasgos lo que era su vida hasta el momento jeje, espero te guste**

**Selajarg: ojala te guste en cómo sucedieron las cosas ya que conté agrandes rasgos jeje y espero tu comentario **

**Conyta Moonlight : Tranquila respira, cuenta hasta 10, y ahora si si quieres la buscamos xDD o ya sé! Acosamos a Dár y en una de esas te secuestra xD espero te haya gustado este capítulo**

**.**

**Muchas gracias nenas preciosas por cada una de sus palabras y nuevamente agradezco el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de este fic, espero no se olviden de dejarme su comentario para saber que les pareció el epílogo, les mando muchos besos y abrazos gigantes y que Dios las bendiga. Espero nos leamos pronto ;) **

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary **


End file.
